


My Dear Sam

by Blondie2000



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Case Fic, Fish, Gen, Hawaii, Humor, Mermaids, Merman Dean, Obsession, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Eileen calls the Winchesters to investigate a series of disappearances in Hawaii. Things get complicated when someone has eyes on Sam and they will do anything to be with him even if they have to get his brother out of the picture.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I nearly finished some of my stories so I decided to add a new one. I thought you always get women targeting Dean so I came up with a fic that Sam gets targeted this time. Don't worry I have something planned for Dean to ;) This story is completely humorous. There is nothing serious.
> 
> Set during season 11
> 
> Here is the first chapter to My Dear Sam

 

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

"So hang on. You are saying that a guy got sucked into the sand as in...the sand swallowed him up?"

Dean Winchester and his brother Sam are in Hawaii. Sam begged his brother to get on the plane but Dean refused, he was not stepping on a plane even if he got offered money. Sam couldn't ask Cas to send them over there because Cas couldn't fly anymore so he found a teleportation spell in the bunker. Although Dean was not a fan of spells Sam was desperate he needed to get to Eileen. It worked, here they were on the island of Hawaii they managed to bring the car with them. Sam kept the spell in the trunk for later.

Dean was very excited when they arrived. The older hunter has always joked that they should go to the beach, put their feet up and enjoy the sun and admire the women in the bikinis.

Now his dream has come true. The Winchesters are in Hawaii.

"Yes that's what Eileen told me. The victim Steven Saunders was with his girlfriend Holly Davidson. They were both on the beach sunbathing then the sand started going inwards and a hole appeared." Sam turns the laptop towards his brother. "Eileen just sent me a video. Its gone viral."

The younger hunter presses play. Dean glances at the video while still trying to keep his eye on the road.

The video showed Steven and Holly being sucked in, the other people backed away. Some ran while others got their phones out to film it. Steven manages to help Holly out. She rolled out and turned to look at him but he screamed at her to go. So she did. He went down the hole and everything suddenly stopped. The sand rose back up and the hole vanishes.

"Damm." Dean says.

"Yeah. The beach has been evacuated. It has been investigated, so far nothing. They put it down as a sink hole. The area of the beach has been taped off until a...body has been found."

"Why target them two?"

"I don't know. Eileen texted me where she wants to meet us."

"Is it a good place?"

"A bar."

A grin forms on Dean's face.

"Aloha Sam."

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Dean, we are there to work not to mess around."

"Oh come on Sam we gotta at least have one paddle in the sea and have a cocktail in a coconut with those fancy little umbrellas."

"You can do that. I will be doing a job. "

"With Eileen."

Sam frowns at his brother's grinning face.

"No Dean."

"Maybe you both could do the Hula."

"No."

"Buy yourself a Hawaiian shirt. Let her see something different on you."

Sam didn't even bother to respond. He turns back towards his laptop. A message pops up from Eileen.

**See you soon x**

Sam smiles and types.

**You to.**

Dean glances at the laptop and smiles. Sam notices and shuts the laptop.

"Um."

Dean chuckles and looks back on to the road.

"Can't wait to meet a Hawaiian chic."

* * *

"Here you go madam. Bottle of beer straight from a bucket of ice."

Eileen smiles and takes the bottle from the bartender.

"Thank you."

"Want me to pour it into a glass for you?"

Eileen shakes her head.

"No thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything else darling."

The Bartender picks up the glasses and wipes them as she goes and serves another customer.

Eileen sips the icing cold liquid and lets out an ah.

The bar is busy, every table is full of people mainly tourists chattering and laughing. On the stage was a group of woman doing the Hula. The men whistled as the women swayed their ass left and right. One guy lowers his sunglasses and locks on to the dancer's breasts that bounced as she danced.

To everyone the bar was rowdy and noisy but to Eileen it was silent. Eileen didn't know what music sounded like. She didn't know what the women was dancing to. instead of hearing the sound she feels for the beat. She places her fingers on the table and feels the vibration from the speakers.

_Boom. Boom._

Each beat came every four seconds. Eileen noticed the rhythm and pattern.

_Boom. Boom._

She nods at each beat almost like she was actually listening to the song. The huntress liked it.

Eileen looks at the guy who had his eyes on the women. The huntress scoffs. They certainty wouldn't see her up on that stage wearing a skirt and flowers around her neck. She would consider the flip-flops for the beach.

The door open and two men walk in. Eileen knew those faces from the second they walked in.

Eileen waves getting their attention. Sam spots her and smiles. The brothers come over and greet the other hunter.

"Hey El." Sam says.

Eileen chuckles at the nickname. They came up with it while doing Skype to each other. Sam teased about not having to use his energy up to say the whole name. He did worry thinking he upset her but Eileen was totally cool with it.

"Hello Sam." She says.

She stands up and hugs him. Sam hugs back before pulling away. Dean waited for the woman to look at him before he started talking.

"Eileen."

"Dean."

They both hug before she pulls away.

"You look good." Dean says.

Eileen blushed a little.

"Uh thanks. You both look good to."

Dean nods.

"Well who wouldn't feel good being in Hawaii. Hot chics, food..."

Sam sighs and becomes embarrassed. Eileen laughs.

"The Hawaiian pizza is good. The slices are like this long."

She shows the length with her fingers.

Dean let out a damm and said.

"I gotta order one."

Sam again sighs but Eileen found it amusing. Sam's embarrassment was cute.

The Bartender comes over.

"You got company." She says to Eileen.

"Yes. They are my friends." Eileen answered with a smile.

"Oh." The Bartender eyes the men up and down. "So what do you want hot stuff?"

"Uh..."

Dean quickly points at the cocktails and grins at the bartender.

"With a straw and umbrella and in a coconut please..." He looks down at the name tag. "Andrea."

"Sure honey." Andrea said with a wink. She turns round and starts making it.

Dean eyes up the Bartender's ass. Sam was rambling on about the sand to Eileen. Dean kept his gaze fixed on that wide ass not taking notice of his brother.

"You should look at your friends when they talk to you boy." Andrea says with her back to Dean. "Look up and turn right."

Dean blushes. She knew he had his eyes on her ass.

_How did she know I was looking there?_

He immediately looks at his brother when Andrea turns around with two coconuts in her hands.

"Enjoy gentlemen."

Dean takes it and sucks through the straw.

"Aw man Sammy this is good."

Sam tries his and nods.

"Uh yeah." He looks at Eileen. "You want a..."

Eileen lifts her beer.

"I'm good."

Dean sits down. One eye at the dancers and his other at his brother.

"Anything popped up?" He asked.

"No." Eileen answers. "Holly is back at work. She works as a primary school teacher."

"We need to talk to her."

Sam nods.

"Yes."

"I checked in on the search on the beach but nothing has changed." Eileen says. "To be honest I'm sick of tired of looking at that beach. Gets boring. I think the guys there are sick of seeing my face." She chuckled. "That's why I called you two. I need a fresh pair of eyes. I don't think that was a normal sink hole. In the video the hole the way it opened up there was something sinister about it."

"I agree." Sam says.

"Did it open just for Holly and Steven like they meant to go in there or were there wrong place, wrong time?" Dean says.

"I did find three case files of missing people." Eileen puts three case files down. "All men. All vanished in the last three months."

"Let me guess did they all get sucked into a hole?"

"No. First one got dragged under the sea was never found again. Another one got eaten a shark."

"That's nothing unusual."

"The shark came on to the beach and formed legs and walked straight towards victim number two and ate him."

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"Okay that's um..."

Eileen nods.

"Yes. The third victim got killed by being strangled by seaweed."

"So these cases all happened on the beach?" Sam asks.

"Yes." Eileen checks her watch. "It's nearly home time. Holly should be finishing up. Is it okay if I go and speak to her while you guys check out the beach find anything I might have missed?"

"Uh..."

"Sure." Sam stands up and smiles. "We'll do that."

Eileen smiles and stands up.

"Thanks."

She puts the notes down for her beer. The Winchesters pay for their drinks. Eileen waved to the brothers and leaves the bar.

"She's a cutie." Andrea says.

Sam smiles.

"Yes."

"I'm sure one of you has a thing for her."

The Bartender looks at Sam and grins.

Sam shakes his head.

"Oh no we're just friends."

The Bartender smirks.

"That's what they all say honey."

"Okay Andrea." Dean interrupts. He moves the money towards her. "Have a nice day."

Andrea takes it.

"You to. Feel free to come back anytime."

The Winchesters nod and leave the bar. A woman comes from around the corner and bumps into Sam. She drops her basket that contained sea shells.

"Oh no." She cried.

"Oh my God I am so sorry." Sam says.

He goes down and helps her pick them up. The woman looks at him. Her eyes widen. The anger vanishes from her face.

"Its okay." She says.

Sam notices the woman was smiling at him. He clears his throat.

"Um again I am so sorry."

He puts the sea shells into the basket and gives them to her. She takes it and stands up her eyes never leaving his face.

"It's no problem at all." She says.

Sam looks at the sea shell bracelets, pearl rings and a necklace with a star fish hanging off it.

"Wow you are definitely..."

The woman frowns.

"Something wrong?"

Sam shakes his head.

"Uh no. You look...nice. It suits you."

It was the truth the woman was beautiful.

She beamed at him.

"Thank you. I'm Marina."

She reaches out her hand. Sam shakes it feeling surprised.

"Oh I'm Sam."

"Sam. What a lovely name."

Sam laughs a little.

"Uh thanks."

"SAM COME ON WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG."

Sam and Marina turn and see the older hunter leaning against the Impala looking impatient.

"Who's that?" Marina asked.

"My brother." Sam answered with a sigh.

"Oh."

"Sam!"

Dean folds his arms and pouts. He really wanted to get to that beach and see the hot women. Bonus if they are tanned.

"I gotta go. Nice meeting you."

Sam walks off. Marina frowns as watched the younger hunter get into the car. She looks at the older brother who was tapping on the steering wheel humming along to Elvis. Elvis was a big thing in Hawaii.

She looked at Dean in disgust especially when he got a wrap out and started stuffing his face.

 _I_ _can't be_ _with Sam if that pig is there with him._ She thought.  _He would interfere in our relationship._

She wraps her hand around her star fish. Her eyes flash green.

_The brother has to go._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

"Agent Jolie. My partner Agent Pitt. We're here about Steven Saunders." Dean says.

The brothers show their fake FBI badges. The cop looks at them both and nods.

"FBI. They have been really interested in this case. I already told your other one, a woman. It was just a sink hole. Happens a lot."

"There is a missing person. So it is a FBI matter." Sam says.

"Its been a few days now. To be honest, there is a low chance the man is even alive." The cop says.

"You never know." Dean says with a smile "Anything could happen."

The cop shrugs.

"True but I think we should be real here. That was one hell of a hole. We have dug deep down and there is no sign of him. Did he escape? Who knows."

"May we take a look?" Sam asks.

"Knock yourself out." The cop lifts up the tape and lets the brothers come through "If you find something, I will be very surprised."

The cop huffs and strolls to his car. He sits on the trunk and gets out a half eaten doughnut. He bites it. He licks the white powder from his fingers and yawns. He lowered his hat and closes his eyes. He stayed like that for a while.

"Someone is doing their job." Dean said with a sigh.

Sam was too busy to notice the cop has fallen asleep. He examines the newly formed hole that the builders have made.

"Dean get a rope from the car so I can go down there."

Dean goes and gets the rope. He walks back holding the rope and torch looking uneasy.

"Maybe it's for the best if I go down there Sam."

Sam gets the rope and wraps it around his waist.

"You keep watch."

Dean frowns. His brother has been engrossed into this case. He wanted to do everything. The research, the investigating.

_Sam is doing it to impress Eileen._ Dean thought.

He sees Sam wrapping the rope around a pole.

_Sam wants to show Eileen that he found something._

Dean couldn't help but laugh. It was cute when he thought about it.

"Okay. Make sure the pole holds." Sam orders.

Dean looks at the long, sturdy pole.

"I don't know Sam. I don't think it was made to hold a Sasquatch."

The older hunter received a bitch face from his brother. Dean lowers the rope. Sam goes down the deep, dark hole It was pitch black, Sam couldn't see a thing. He gets out the torch that his brother gave him and switches it on.

Sam finally reaches the bottom. He tugs at the rope to signal his brother he is on the ground and he is fine. The space was enclosed there wasn't much to see and there was no sign of Steven. Sam shines his torch at the walls. He notices a small hole. The hunter shines his torch directly into the hole. He saw something glistening it in. With his hands Sam scratched at the hole to make it wider. Inside the hole was a green, shiny, slimy substance.

Sam puts on a pair of plastic gloves gets out a tiny plastic bag. With his finger he scrapes the gooey substance into it. Half of it stuck to his finger. Sam uses his other finger to put the remaining substance into the bag. His face screws up with disgust. Whatever this substance was it was gross. He has another look round. He touches the walls, digs into the ground. But has gone back to finding nothing again.

This little bag of green snot Sam nicknamed it was so far their only lead. He tugs at the rope as a signal to raise the rope. Moments later Sam was raised back up to the surface.

"Well?" Dean asks. Sam shows him the strange substance. Sam wasn't surprised when his brother made a yuck face. "What the hell is that?"

"No idea. Maybe Eileen might know." He raises the bag examines it "I should get this tested."

"We can't really take it to a lab."

"We will find a way."

Sam gets out his phone. He texts Eileen what he has found.

**Found a strange green substance in the hole. How did it go with Holly?**

A ping came two minutes later.

**Not much. Holly told me everything that was in the video. I did ask if Steven knew anyone who might of had a problem with him. She said everyone loved him. Then she ran off insisting she was busy had papers to mark. So yeah not much luck. Great. So happy you found something. Meet me in the hotel.**

Under the text was the address. Sam smiles and puts his phone away.

"Eileen hasn't got anything. Apparently Steven does not have any enemies."

"What about Holly?" Dean asks.

Sam shrugs.

"Dunno I don't think Eileen saw anything suspicious about Holly otherwise she would have told me. Anyway Eileen wants us to meet her in the hotel."

"Awesome but I'll come later. I got some work to do."

Dean looks at the women walking down the beach in their bikinis. One woman waves at him and flicks her hair in a seductive way. Dean raises his hand and puts on his most charming smile.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Fine. The hotel is not far from here. I can walk."

"Okay you do that." Dean takes off his shoes and socks. He rolls up his trousers up to his knees. He removes his jacket and slings it over his shoulder. He walks towards the woman and eyes her up and down. He stops and clears his throat. "Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?"

Sam face palms.

_He had to use his chat up lines._

The woman giggles and holds Dean's hand. She brings him to her towel that was laid across the sand. She gets him to sit. He lies down and she lies next to him running her fingers along his hair.

Dean does a thumbs up to his brother. Sam shakes his head and puts the equipment back into the trunk.

Then he walks off.

* * *

"That was fun."

Dean looks at the woman who called herself Emily. He smiles.

"Very." He then checks his watch. "Jesus..." He stands up. "We been out here for ages."

"Well duh didn't you see the sun going down."

Emily points at the orange sky.

Dean laughs.

"Guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

"Indeed." She admires the sandcastle they made. "Want to leave your Dean castle up?"

"Of course. That's officially a land mark now." He then sighs. "I gotta get going but if you want later tonight."

He grins and gives her the you know what I mean look. Emily stands up.

"I got an even better idea." She purred.

She slips off her flip-flops and steps into the ocean.

Dean laughs a little.

"I can't. Not in these clothes."

"Not even a small paddle."

Emily's eyes sparkled. Dean felt himself being drawn to her, mesmerised by her. He steps into the ocean . His follows Emily amazed by her singing. Her hair blowing in the wind.

The water rises as Dean went further away from the beach. Eventually the water reached up to his waist. It didn't bother a t him. He looked oblivious.

Emily stops and gazes up at the sky. Dean swims towards her. His eyes dreamy. The woman turns round to face him. Then she glowed green and suddenly a different woman was in front of Dean.

Dean snaps out of his trance. His eyes widen.

"You are not Emily."

He then realized he is in the ocean. He becomes pale when realizes how far out he was.

"I'm sorry Dean." Marina says.

Dean glares at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

Marina touches her pearl ring.

"I can't let everything get in my way to be with Sam."

Before Dean could respond. Two tentacles shoot out and drag Dean under the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Eileen sits on the bed and gets out her phone. A message from Sam pops up on her screen.

**I'm outside.**

Eileen smiles and stands up. She goes to the door and opens it. Sam comes in holding a couple of paper bags.

"I brought food. Thought you might be hungry."

Eileen takes the bag and nods.

"You read my mind." They both sit down at the table and start getting the food out. "So where's Dean?"

"Oh he is umm occupied at the moment."

"Living the Hawaiian life huh." Eileen teases as she bites into her burrito. 

"Or Dean just being Dean."

"At least he is having fun. You should try it sometime."

"I'm fine and we got a case remember."

"Ah yes." She puts the burrito down and wipes her hands. "What is it you found?"

Sam gets out the plastic bag.

"I found this."

Eileen frowns as she looks at the strange substance.

"What is that?"

"No idea found it in the hole."

"Whereabouts?"

"Inside."

"You went down there?"

"Uh huh."

"How? I wasn't allowed to go down there. Builders and cops gave me funny looks. One even said this is a man's job" She scoffs "Some people still have traditional views regarding gender."

"I think the builders were on their break and the cop well he was asleep."

"Wow." Eileen shakes her head with disbelief. "Sleeping on the job. What a great cop."

She said the last part sarcastically causing Sam to chuckle. She did make him laugh sometimes.

"I found it in a small hole on the big hole's walls. It almost looked like a trail like a snail trail."

"So what almost as though someone or something was trying to escape?"

"Yeah."

"But what?"

"I couldn't see Steven...The slime. The hole. None of it makes sense."

"I got contacts. There is a retired scientist who works for the hunters. Hunter gave me his name in case I ever needed him. The guy is called Stanley Halls"

"Scientists working for hunters? That's new."

"Yeah. I did get  warned Stanley is a little bit...odd."

"As in..."

"Hunters say he is bat shit crazy. They call him crazy old Stan. But they did say he is a damm good scientist and researcher. So..." She shrugs "We could give him a call. Get him to check it out maybe he can provide us with an explanation."

"Good idea. You definitely are resourceful El."

He smiles at her. It came across as more than a friendly smile.

Eileen blushes. Her cheeks go pink. It went awkward for a few moments. The huntress clears her throat and stands up.

"I'll go and throw the rubbish away. You give  Stanley a call. I would but..." She gestures to her ears.

Sam nods.

"Yeah uh...sure."

Eileen gives him a card with the scientist's name on it.

"Hunters have a code name to prove to  Stanley who they are?"

"Okay what is it?"

"Ghostbusters." Sam frowns. Eileen sighs. "That's what he sees the hunters. He nicknames them Ghostbusters. If you say it then he will know what you are."

She then picks up the rubbish and hurries out of the room closing the door behind her.

Sam sighs.

_Well done Sam._

Sam dials the guy's number. He presses the  phone to his ear and waits for a response.

Then a panicked voice came through.

_"Who are you? How did you get this number?"_

"Is this Stanley Halls?"

_"How do you know my name?"_

"I..."

 _"Listen here boy or man I don't know what you want from me but if you come after me I will hit you with this toilet plunger that I'm using to unblock the toilet._   _I will hit you HARD."_

"I'm a hunter." Sam quickly says.

 _"Oh..."_ Rage fills his voice.  _"You are the assholes that hunt deers and elephants and use them for display and clothes. Well sorry mister but I am not  opening up an animal_.  _So goodbye."_

"Ghostbusters!"

It went silent for a few moments.

_"What did you say?"_

"Ghostbusters. That's your codename for hunters. Not animal hunters I mean..."

_"The supernatural."_

"Yes."

_"You are a hunter?"_

"Yes. My name is Sam Winchester."

_"Winchester? After the rifle?"_

"Yes."

 _"And you are a hunter?"_ Stanley repeats the question.

"Yes" Sam again repeats.

_Can you do face to face?"_

"Oh the phone yeah."

_"Super duper. We'll do it now."_

Then a face appears on the screen. The man was old, thin with long white hair tied up. He wore square-shaped glasses and a white lab coat. Stanley reminded Sam of the Doc from Back to the Future.

 _"I like your hair._ " Stanley runs fingers along his white strands " _Bit like mine before age caught up with it."_

A bell sound comes from Stanley's end. The scientist turns his attention to his computer.

_"Oh goody. Thank the Lord for face to face chats. "_  He looks at Sam.  _"I scanned your face while complimenting your hair."_ He then clears his throat. " _Samuel Winchester born 1983. Sibling Dean Winchester. Parents John and Mary Winchester. Both dead. You..."_ He frowns.  _"Apparently your dead? and your brother. "_

He clicks on Sam's photo. He looks at the photo then back at the hunter.

"That was Leviathans. We had to fake our death."

 _"The things with the big mouths?"_ Stanley scratches his head.  _"That was a while ago. I still remember when a hunter brought a head around. Wanted me_ _to do tests on it."_ He shivers. " _Its teeth reminded me of Jaws."_

"Sam did you get manage to contact him?"

Sam turns and nods at Eileen.

"Yeah."

He turns his phone to the huntress. Stanley removes his glasses becoming suspicious again.

" _And you are?"_

"Eileen."

_"Eileen who?"_

"Eileen Leahy."

Stanley glances at the computer when it makes the same bell sound. He squints at his computer. He then laughs.

 _"Would help if I had my glasses."_  He pushes the glasses back on to his nose. _"Don't even know why I took them off in the first place. Okay Eileen Leahy. Born 1985 and oh...your a long way from home. Your from Ireland. Ireland to Hawaii that's quite a jump. " _Eileen becomes puzzled. Stanley sighs.  _"I tracked the number while having a chat with your boyfriend."_

"Boyfriend." Sam and Eileen both say at the same time looking horrified.

Stanley looks at them both with a frown.

 _"Did I say something wrong?"_ He studies their expressions.  _"Oh was it the boyfriend part. Did I embarrass you?"_

"We're not together." Eileen puts bluntly.

 _"Oh..."_ He coughs and says awkward.  _"Uh...Okay moving on then_ He goes back to typing again.  _"So why did you summon me?" _His fingers stop on the tabs and waves them off.  _"I mean call me. Relax I'm not a demon. I just found it cool to say it. Makes me feel special."_

"There has been a series of disappearances." Eileen explains.

Stanley swings his whole body round towards the screen. He narrows his eyes and stares hard at them.

_"I'm listening."_

The hunters showed the case files and explained about each one. Stanley went "uh huh...Hmm...yeah." As he made notes on his note pad.

"We found this." Sam shows the green substance. "Found it in the hole where Steven was last seen."

Stanley brings himself closer to the screen.

" _Did the guy have a cold?"_ The scientist joked. He then cocked his head.  _"Never seen anything like this before."_ He sighs.  _"I'm sorry I can't give you an answer not while your over there and I'm over here._

Sam sighs in defeat.

"Is there not a way you can..."

_"There is a way._ Stanley interrupts sounding excited. He stands up and walks out of the room. A few minutes later he comes back pulling a suitcase. He sits down with the suitcase on his lap.  _"I travel to Hawaii and come and see the green thingy thing for myself. I can bring my stuff and run tests."_

"You would do that?" Sam says sounding surprised.

_"Oh yes. You kids have gained my interest. Especially the part about the shark with legs._   _I can get the earliest flight tomorrow morning and meet you both at the airport in the afternoon."_

"Wait, how much is this gonna cost?"

Stanley wags his finger.

"No money. I don't charge. I don't do this job for cash, I do it because I want to do it. I'm very passionate in what I do."

"Umm...thank you." Sam says.

 _"Don't thank me yet, I haven't started the job._   _Is there anything you want to discuss before I put on my pajamas and have an early night?_

"No. I think we been through everything." Eileen answers.

" _Okie dokie. Good night and I will see tomorrow._  _Cheero."_

The screen goes black.

"Well..." Sam turns to the other hunter. "He was...interesting."

Eileen laughs a little.

"You can say that again."

* * *

Dean bangs his fists on the tentacles. Bubbles poured out of his mouth as he got dragged down to the bottom of the ocean. Dean looks down at his attacker. His eyes widen.

_ Is that a freaking octopus! _

The octopus tugs at the hunter and swims down straight towards a cave bringing the hunter along with him. Dean was panicking. He couldn't breathe and his vision started getting blurry.

The octopus stops outside the cave. With its long, stretched out tentacles, he throws Dean into the cave. Dean goes flying in and bangs his head against the cave wall. More bubbles poured out as the hunter attempted to swear.

His vision becomes more disoriented. His heart was banging against his chest, his level of oxygen was in the danger zone. Dean coughs and goes to swim out of the cave.

Marina appears in front of him her hand wrapped around her star fish. She mutters something under her breath. It sounded like she was chanting.

Suddenly, Dean blacks out.

Dean slowly opens his eyes. His vision now crystal clear. His eyes shift left and right looking around his surroundings. He couldn't recognize his surroundings. It didn't look like the beach.

Dean sits up and frowns.

He was in a cell. He reaches out and touches the bars. His frown deepens  when he touches the coral and seaweed.

_What kind of cell is this?_

"Aww your awake."

Marina puts down her mirror and looks at the hunter. She still didn't like the look of him. Not as kind and handsome as Sam.

_Oh Sam_

"Awake?"

"Yes. You been out cold all night. Probably the spell didn't help."

"What spell?"

Marina removes her dress and tosses it to the side. Dean's eyes widen. A tail. The woman had a tail. Marina flicks her purple tail side to side showing it off.

Dean goes to stand up but he couldn't. He couldn't even separate his legs. What he sees completely horrified him.

His bowed legs are replaced with a long, muscular dark green tail.

_Holy..._

He touches the scaly surface. He quickly pulls away. His eyes wide as saucers.

It was a real. He had a tail.

"What the hell?"

Marina wraps her hands around the bars and grins.

"Hello merman."


	4. Chapter 4

"Green suits you. Matches your eyes." Marina says.

Dean shakes his head with disbelief. He moves his tail side to side.

 _Okay this is messed up _He thought.

"It will come naturally to you." Marina says. "But it's not like you are going to be moving much anyway."

Dean finally gets himself off the ground. His eyes lock on to the mermaid.

"You turned me into a fish? "

He paused.

_I'm even breathing under water...Shit!_

"A merman." She corrects him.

"Why?"

"So then you can live. Can't take blood from a human. They wouldn't be able to survive under water for long."

"Blood? Why do you need my blood?"

Marina raises her necklace with a sea shell hanging of it.

"In here is your blood. With your blood I can become you. Your looks, voice everything."

"So what you are a shapeshifting mermaid."

"Sea Witch actually."

"Oh. You gonna sing Poor Unfortunate Souls."

"Better." She touches her sea shell. "I'm going to leave you locked up here." Her voice changes to Dean's. Dean cringed hearing his voice coming from her mouth. "While I go and greet my prince. Sam."

She let's go and her voice returns to normal.

"Sweet, gorgeous Sam."

"Wait. You want my brother?"

"He wants me." She purred. "It was love at first sight."

Dean scoffs.

"Sorry sweetheart. I don't think he is in to tails."

"He wouldn't know I am a mermaid. I shall spend my life with him as a human. I have legs as soon as I make contact with the human world."

"Sam will know. He will find out what you did to me and he will kill you." He smirks. "It would be a tragic love story."

"That's why I need your blood. Got to make sure Sam thinks his brother is still around."

"Sam and I are hunters."

Worried lines formed on her face.

"Hunters."

"Yes. So he is not gonna fall for that."

"Yet you fell for my song." She smiles again. "His job don't bother me. Sam shooting a gun, swinging a machete. Oh that makes him ten times more hot."

"I will get out. I been banged up a few times. You think this homemade prison is gonna hold me."

"Good luck with that. Even if you do escape the Admiral is out there on guard."

The octopus glances around and glares at the hunter.

Dean frowns.

"He has a name. The Admiral?"

"At least that is better than the name Dean." The Admiral speaks his voice low and sergeant like.

Dean's eyes widen. Marina laughs.

"Because you are a merman , you can understand animals now."

Dean folds his arms.

"That's just freaking fantastic."

Marina raises her eyebrow.

"You don't seem that bothered."

"Lets just say talking to animals is not new to me. I been down that route before."

He still remembered when that asshole pigeon took a dump on his beloved car.

"Oh well that's great but the Admiral is not a chatty guy so don't bother talking to him. If you are being a bad boy, then the Admiral will teach you a lesson."

The octopus bangs his two tentacles together and gives the merman a stern look.

"He doesn't play nice." Marina adds with a chuckle. "Now. I must get ready I am already running late."

She swims to a big treasure chest. The lid flips open as soon as she presses her fingers on it. Marina gets out a blue flowery summer gown, sandals, and a straw hat. She removes the pin from her hair. The long, raven black hair floats while under the water.

"Perfect." She beamed to herself in the mirror. She grins at her prisoner. "Have fun Dean."

"Wait." Dean bangs on the fist. "You are not getting away with this." Marina ignores him and swims out of the cave. "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS. YOU HEAR ME. YOU SON OF A BITCH."

The Admiral pounds against the cell sending the merman backwards.

"Not another word for you." He warns. The octopus sighs. "She should have removed your voice. At least it would have kept you quiet."

The octopus swims back outside and guards the entrance. Dean slides against the wall until his butt...wait Dean don't even know if he has a butt anymore. He froze when he realized something.

_I ain't got a junk._

His mini Winchester is gone.

 _I hope you figure this out Sam._ _I don't wanna be stuck like this forever._ Dean thought now panicking.  _I want my legs back._

The Admiral looks in. Dean sinks down as the octopus gives him a dirty look.

_Please hurry up Sam_

Marina's tail glows and splits into two human legs. She steps on to the beach wearing the clothes she picked. She finds Dean's jacket on the towel. She gets out his phone from his pocket and opens his contacts. Her face lit when she lands on to Sam's number.

_Better get Sam to think Dean is fine._

She texts.

**Getting hot and sweaty in bed with Em.**

**See you later.**

She presses send.

Next thing she had to do.

Track down where the love of her life is.

* * *

Sam sighs as he reads the text from his brother.

_That's nothing unusual_ Sam thought.

At least he had more time to spend with Eileen without Dean teasing him. Sam was going to pick a healthier option for breakfast but Eileen picked a sausage, bacon and egg roll with hash browns. So Sam decided to order the same.

Andrea arrived holding the plates.

"Couldn't keep away huh."

She puts the plates down.

"I heard you did good breakfasts." Eileen says.

"And lunch and dinner and dessert. That's why this bar is the top one." She smirks. "Thank me. I made the menus. I got a good cook at in the back producing these delicious goods." She notices the papers next to Sam. "What you got there?"

"Oh." Sam puts the papers away. "Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing." She frowns. "Where's the other one who was with you?"

"Oh Dean. Um he is busy."

"Hmmm. Did he say he was busy?"

"He texted me."

"I would suggest calling him to be on the safe side."

"Is everything okay?" Eileen asks frowning as she read the Bartender's lips. The woman looked worried.

"Oh everything is fine doll. Hawaii can be a crazy place." Andrea says putting on a smile. "Men like him can get into trouble easily. I prefer calling than texting. Anyone can write a text and pretend to be the person on the contact list. " She laughs. "My ex used to pretend to be me when texting my boss while I was passed out after a heavy night of partying."

"Um okay. Yeah I'll call him." Sam says looking puzzled.

"Tell him to stop by. I'll give him another cocktail. He can pick the colour umbrella."

"Uh yeah. I'll let him know."

Marina walks into the bar. She smiles when she sees those board shoulders.

"Sam."

Sam looks round.

"Oh..."

Marina walks up to him.

"You remember me?"

"Uh yes. You are Marina."

 _He remembers._ Marina screamed in her mind with excitement.

"Enjoy your meal." Andrea quickly says.

Then she frowns at Marina and walks off.

"So how are you?" Marina asks brushing off the dirty look from the Bartender.

"I'm good. You?"

_Better now I seen you._

"Yeah. At least no one bumped into me today."

Sam becomes guilty.

"Look I'm sorry."

Marina laughs.

"Oh Sam. I'm completely over it."

"Sam. Who is this?" Eileen asks.

"Oh. Eileen this is Marina. Marina this is Eileen."

Eileen smiles.

"Hey."

"Hi." Marina says. She puts on a fake smile and shakes the  Eileen's hand. "Nice to you."

Eileen becomes surprised by the grip of Marina's handshake. The huntress shrugs it off and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you to."

Marina let's go and turns to Sam.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Well um...enjoying the Hawaiian life I guess."

Marina chuckles.

"I lived in Hawaii my whole life." She places her hand on his. "Maybe I can recommend the hot spots. Give you a tour."

"Uh well that would be great but..." He stands up. "I have somewhere to be this afternoon." He checks his watch. "I really gotta get going."

Eileen stands up understanding the hunter's body language.

"Oh okay. If you change your mind." Marina places a piece of paper in his pocket. "Call me."

Sam nods.

"I will."

Eileen picks up her roll and eats it as she walks out of the door. Sam leaves his food and decides he is going to buy salad when he arrives at the air port.

He nods and smiles at Marina and walks out of the bar.

Marina's smile drops. She looked pissed.

_Give it time Marina. He is shy. Some men are not good at admitting their feelings._

She noticed the Bartender frowning at her.

"What you looking at." Marina snaps at her.

Andrea looks away.

"Kieran cover for me." She says.

 "Sure Ann." Kieran answers. 

Andrea goes out of the back. She walks up stairs to her bedroom. The Bartender locks the door making sure no one can get in.

She sits on her bed and opens a book. She flips through the pages until it lands on a blank page. She gets out a pencil and starts sketching.

Ten minutes later, she stops and looks at her drawing.

The drawing was Dean being dragged under the ocean by tentacles. As she turns the pages more drawings show a man drowning, a man being eaten by a shark, a man  strangled by sea weed and a man being sucked into a hole. Each drawing had a woman whose face remained blank.

The woman's face was always blank in her visions.

Andrea closes the book and puts her head in her hands.

These visions are becoming more frequent. More people are going missing. Marina. That girl has always giving Andrea bad vibes. There was something off about her. She couldn't start throwing accusations at Marina until she had evidence that she could be connected to these disappearances and deaths. 

Andrea yawns.

She can't even remember the last time she actually slept without waking up screaming.

Andrea looks out of her window watching the gigantic waves. While everyone admires the sea Andrea sees it as the portal to Hell. The evil that got those men have all come from the sea.

Although she hasn't had a vision yet, Andrea was certain that something big is coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Eileen and Sam wait at the bottom of the escalator for the crazy scientist to make his appearance.

Then.

"ALOHA."

The hunters look up and see Stanley on the top waving. They won't sure if he was greeting them or everyone in the airport.

Stanley steps on and goes down. The old man nods  to the sound of the ukulele playing, tapping his foot on the step. He steps off when he reaches the bottom.

Stanley had a bright Hawaiian shirt on with white shorts, sunglasses and a hat. He looked like a typical tourist coming here for a holiday.

Sam approaches him with Eileen following behind.

"Stanley."

Stanley looks and beams.

"Sam." He looks over the hunter's shoulder. "Eileen."

"Hey Stan." Eileen joins Sam's side. "Or should I say Aloha."

Stanley grins.

"I like this girl already." He digs his hands into his pockets. "Can you both be good little hunters and hold these for me."

He gives Sam a spoon and Eileen a fork. Both silver.

"Uh Stanley."

"Oh thank you. " Stanley snatches the spoon and fork and puts them into a case. He fans himself. "Quite hot don't you think."

"I'm okay." Eileen says.

Suddenly both hunters get splashed with water.

"What..." Sam spits the water out.

Both Eileen and Sam glare at the old man.

"Thought you might have needed a cool down. That sun is a ball of fire." Stanley puts the flask away. He coughs "Cristo." Under his breath. He received blank expressions from the hunters. "I cough funny." Stanley said with a shrug.

"Are you checking us to see if we are human." Sam says.

Stanley sighs.

"Anything could happen within a short space of time. You could have got kidnapped or killed during your way here and two demons or whatever could come here impersonating you both. Got to take precautions."

"Splashing holy water at us in the middle of an airport."

"Get them where they least expect it." Stanley said with a wink.

Eileen clears her throat.

"Sam and I are going to change."

Stanley looks at the woman's wet clothing.

"Oh...yes I think you do need to change."

"Hm."

"We'll show you the substance we found." Sam adds.

Stanley nods.

"Yes yes but first..." He shoves one of the suitcases into Sam's hands. "...I need a room. You boy have a mission to take me there."

Eileen chuckles at Sam's pissed off expression. Sam doesn't argue not while Eileen is there. He turns and carries the suitcase with him.

"You need help with the other case?" Eileen asks.

Stanley shakes his head and hugs the suitcase close to his chest.

"Not this one. This has my work in it. It stays with me."

"Oh okay."

They follow Sam to the Impala that was parked in the car park. Stanley let out a wow as he sees the beauty glistening in the sunlight.

"These cars still exist?" He touches the roof top looking awestruck. "Haven't seen these old dogs for years."

 _Wouldn't say old dog in front of Dean _Sam thought.

"Does she have a name?" Stanley asks.

"A name?"

"Yeah. Do you not name your car?"

"Oh it's not my car its my brother's."

"Has he named her?"

"Why do you think the car is a girl?" Eileen asks.

"Most of them are." Stanley pats the roof "This one is a girl with an attitude. So does she have a name?"

"My brother calls her Baby."

Stanley eyes the car up and down.

"I like it. Nice to meet you Baby. Can I kiss her?"

"Kiss her?"

"I kiss my Audrey. "

"Audrey?"

"That's my car's name. I kiss her every morning and night."

Sam shakes his head.

"One mark or scratch Dean will kill you."

"Oh." Stanley leans towards the side mirror and whispers "You got a protective owner. Aren't you lucky honey."

He gives the car another pat before getting in. Sam puts the suitcase in the trunk and gets into the front with Eileen.

They drive to the hotel.

* * *

Dean paces back and forth in the cell his hips going side to side with the tail. Its been a few hours since he found out he was a merman and he has got over the shock but he was still pissed.

He hears snoring. He looks and sees the Admiral has fallen asleep.

_ Didn't know a octupus can snore? _

Dean can hear animals so they can probably do anything now.

_May even come across a fish that burps._

"This is a bad idea." A voice whispers.

"I'm just having a look." Another voice. A woman's voice says.

"This is the witch's cave." A third one says.

Suddenly three figures appear at the entrance of the cave.

"I got to see what this witch is all about." The woman says.

Then she swims in past the sleeping octopus. The woman comes out of the shadows. It was a mermaid. She had long, blonde hair, pearl necklace, and an orange tail. Dean had to guess she was about sixteen. She looked young , curious and adventurous.

She bites her pale pink lips and starts looking the through the Sea Witch's potions.

"Boring. Boring. Boring." She flips open a spell book. "What is all this?"

"That Lola is Latin." The first voice says.

Lola turns and faces a crab.

Dean sighs.

_ There had to be a bloody crab. _

"Latin? What's Latin Bob?"

Dean snorted.

_Bob the crab? Really?_

"It's a language. It's usually in spell books and exorcisms."

"What's an exorcism?" Lola asks.

"That is something you do not need to know about darling." Bob answers.

"Hey guys what is this place again?"

The third one of the group swims in. This one is a fish. It is a regal blue tang.

Dean's eyes widen.

_Its freaking Dory._

Dean had to admit he loves Dory that is his favourite fish. Seeing a regal blue tang in real life actually brought a smile to his face.

"It's the witch's lair Blue." Bob answered with an eye roll.

Dean muttered a damm it when he finds out this fish is not called Dory. He looks at the crab and fish.

_They are basically. A copy of Sebastian and Dory._

He looks at Lola

_And Ariel. Have I stepped into some messed up Little Mermaid combined with Finding Nemo movie_

"Oh the witch's home." Blue looks round. Seconds later "Where are we again?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

_Blue has memory problems as well I see._

Bob face palms.

"Forget it."

Blue frowned.

"What am I forgetting?"

Bob throws her a look and goes up to the mermaid.

"Lola I really think we should be going."

"Just a second."

Lola looks through the treasure chest. She throws clothes out. A dress lands on Bob, a skirt lands on Blue.

"Oh I'm a princess." Blue says.

Blue swims round in circles with the skirt on her. She crashes into something.

"OWW"

The skirt falls off her. Blue shakes and looks at what she crashed into. Staring back at her was green eyes. The fish screams and swims backwards. She bumps into Bob.

"What are you doing? Can you not swim?" Bob snaps at her.

"Oh my." Lola looks at the cell. "A prisoner."

She swims over to the cell.

"Lola stay away." Bob orders.

"He is not a human. He is one of us." Lola says.

 _If only you knew_  Dean thought.

"Sir are you okay?" Lola asks. "Why are you here? What does the Sea Witch want from you?"

"Can you get me out of here?" Dean asks pushing the weirdness of the situation to the side.

Lola nods.

"Sure."

Bob sighs.

_ That girl is so naive. She never learns. She barely knows the guy. _

Lola examines the cell.

"How do I open this?"

"I...um..." To be honest Dean had no idea. "Is there a key?"

Lola looks round.

"Let me see." She swims to Marina's stuff. "Bob. Blue you both can help."

Bob mutters under his breath as he helps.

_There is no point arguing with the girl_

Blue already forgot what she was looking for.

While the three of them were looking, outside the cave the Admiral's eyes open.

* * *

** Okay this story is starting to turn into a SPN version of The Little Mermaid lol. Blue, Bob and Lola are inspired by the Disney characters but I will make changes to their personality later in the chapters. Next chapter coming soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Great. Just great."

Sam and Eileen both showered and changed into new clothes. They left Stanley in the lobby. When the hunters came back he was gone.

Eileen asked the person on the desk and apparently the old man walked out.

"Why did he leave?" Sam questioned.

"I have no idea." Eileen answers with a frown.

"Sam."

Marina walks in with a beaming smile. Sam rolls his eyes.

_Perfect._

Marina's smile turns into a frown as she approached the hunter.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh yeah just...hey have you seen an old man. Long white hair, glasses."

Marina nods.

"Yes. Yes I have. I saw him at the beach."

Sam sighs.

"Oh okay thanks."

"You want me to come."

"Its okay I got this. Uh Eileen."

Eileen nods and walks with the younger Winchester out of the building. Marina watches them both leave the building.

 _He chose her over me._ Marina thought in disgust.

She stomps her foot in frustration and walks out.

* * *

"What a view!"

Stanley breathes in and out taking in the sea air.

"This is marvelous."

He licks his chocolate ice cream and sits down on the sandy beach with his suitcases by his side.

The scientist paused on his ice cream.

_Those hunters_ _must be_ _wondering where I am._

He shrugs.

_Oh well._

"Wouldn't sit that close to the sea if I were you."

Stanley looks over his shoulder and sees a woman.

"Why not?" He asks.

"The waves." She answered. She goes and stands next to him "You might get hit. It would be bye bye to the ice cream."

"I'll happily buy a new one. You want to recommend any good flavors..." He squints at the woman's name tag. "Andrea."

Andrea laughs.

"I'm a bartender not an ice cream lady. Do I look like I own an ice cream van."

"Bartender." He raised his eyebrow. "Where's the bar?"

"Not far from here. I'm on my break. Thought I'll come out have some air. Meet some new faces." She grins at him as she says it. "You a tourist?"

"Uh yes."

"You here alone?"

"I was alone." He smiles at her.

Andrea laughs and folds her arms.

"What's your name honey?"

"Donald Doolittle." He gets out a fake ID. He points at a photo "That's me when I was younger. Quite a catch."

"Yes. I say you look better now."

He grins.

"Age like fine wine."

"Exactly."

Stanley bites into the cone.

"So..." He swallows. "You like Hawaii?"

Andrea shrugs.

"You get used to it after a while. Not a wow factor to me."

"I heard crazy stuff has happened here."

"Yeah. Disappearances, murders."

"I heard about a hole. Someone got sucked into it?"

"Yeah. Lets leave it at that shall we." She puts bluntly.

"Oh did I upset you?"

"Oh no. Its me. It's not my favorite topic."

"Oh. Sorry doll."

Andrea laughs and pats the man's shoulder.

"No need to apologize..."

Suddenly images flash across her eyes of the old man stranded out of sea with sharks surrounding him. The blank face woman appears and flicks her wrist. The sharks leap up and crush the boat with their body weight. The water turns crimson red.

Andrea gasped and let's go off.

"Jesus are you alright?" Stanley asks.

"I um...um. I would recommend staying away from the water okay. Don't say why. Just do it."

The psychic hurried off. Stanley sat with a blank expression.

_What was her problem?_

"STANLEY."

Sam and Eileen approach the scientist looking pissed.

Stanley turns and glares at them.

"Don't use my real name in public." He shows his ID "Donald Doolittle."

Eileen frowns.

"Donald Doolittle."

"I like Donald Duck and Dr Doolittle." He giggles. "He talks to animals. I remember I created these helmets for mice that would connect to their brains. The aim was for the wiring to change in their brain and it changes their language to English."

"Did it work?"

"I got one word. I got squeak."

Sam sighs.

"So it didn't work."

Stanley stands up.

"It's in progress. I just gotta crack it. May even get the mice to sing if it goes well."

"Yeah yeah okay uh Stanley..." Stanley shoots Sam a glare. Sam clears his throat "I mean Donald. Why did you come here?"

Stanley gives a seriously look.

"Look at the view son. You couldn't expect me to go straight to work. I brought a bloody plane ticket you know. Let the old man get a tan." He looks at his arms. "I'm white as snow. If I don't get a tan out here I'm hitting the tanning bed."

"Do that afterwards." Eileen says. "Now you are helping us crack this case."

Stanley groans.

"Fine. I would have got a drink with Andrea but she went weird."

"Oh Andrea the bartender?"

Stanley nods at Eileen.

"Yes. We were talking then she suddenly flipped."

Sam frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"She went weird when I mentioned the cases. When she touched my shoulder, she sort of went into like a trance. I asked if she was okay but she said stay away from the water."

Sam scratches his head.

"I'll admit she was acting weird about Dean earlier saying I should call him."

"Before you guys came along yesterday, she gave me odd looks when I was looking through the case. It was like she wanted to grab it and shred it apart." Eileen explains.

"Hmm. Something seems fishy." Stanley laughs "Fishy ha. Get it we are near the ocean."

Sam sighs.

"She just like spaced out when she touched your shoulder."

"Yes"

Sam thinks about it for a moments.

"And she look scared?"

"Suppose you could say that."

"Hmm. Eileen why don't you go to the bar. See if you can find anything out."

Eileen nods.

"Sure."

"Can't I go instead." Stanley says with a frown "Andrea was expecting me after all."

"No you are looking at that substance we showed you."

"Substance? Oh yeah." The old man puts his hands on his hips "Don't just stand there. Move it." Sam turns round but Stanley suddenly stops him "Oh wait before you do." He gives the hunter some money "Buy me another ice cream. I like it."

Sam takes the money and frowns at it. Stanley picks up his bags and walks off humming a tune.

 _I'm gonna give Dean a call when I get back to the hotel._ Sam thought.

The Bartender's suggestion was now starting to worry him.

* * *

"Any luck?" Dean asks.

"Nope" Lola answers.

"Haven't you thought that maybe the Sea Witch took it." Bob said with a sigh "Would she really leave a key here where some idijt can come and pick it up." Dean chuckles slightly. Bob turns and frowns at him. "What?"

"Sorry you just remind me of someone I used to know." Dean again chuckles "Its funny cuz your name is Bob and the person I knew was called Bobby."

"Oh. That's nice. Really wanted to know that." Bob says sarcastically.

Blue swims up to the crab and the mermaid.

"Look at this. I found a necklace."

Lola leans forward. Her eyes widen.

"Blue you found it."

Blue frowns.

"I found what?"

Lola carefully removes the necklace.

"The key." She answers.

"Did I?"

"She don't even know what you are talking Lola." Bob says.

Lola swims to the cell.

"Now I got to find a lock." She says excitedly.

As she was looking. Blue swims round singing something that Dean has never heard of. Blue was engrossed into the song she didn't realize she was swimming out of the cave. Blue suddenly bumps into something. She looks up. Facing her was the Admiral staring angrily at her.

Blue gulps.

"Uh guys!"

The Admiral charges. Blue zooms back into the cave.

"RUN!" She screams.

"Run? Umm hello we are under water. You ain't even got legs." Bob says.

"I MEAN SWIN." Blue screams.

Lola unlocks the lock and looks round. Her eyes widen.

"Move."

Lola dodges. The Admiral crashes into the open cell. Dean moves to the side and swims out of the cell. The Admiral turns and wraps his tentacles around the hunter.

Dean gets pulled back. Both the octopus and the merman slam into the wall.

"Lets get out of here!" Bob yells.

Lola shakes her head.

"We can't leave him here. Not letting a life die because you guys decided to be cowards."

Lola grabs one of the tentacles and pulls at it. The Admiral glares and tosses the mermaid across the cave. Dean wiggles free out of the octopus' grasp and punches him in the face.

The Admiral goes back in shock. Dean punches him again. Harder this time. Bob creeps up behind the octopus and pinches one of the tentacles. The Admiral cries out in pain. The Admiral was about to lunge at the crab but Dean grabs his tentacles and ties them into a big, tight knot.

The Admiral stops and looks at his tentacles in shock. He pulls and twists but the knot still remains.

"You will pay for this." The Admiral growls.

Dean smirks.

"We'll see about that."

Then the four of them swim out.

The octopus chuckles.

"You really think the Sea Witch is going to let a human out of her sight. You will be back Dean. You will be back."


	7. Chapter 7

"There you go."

Eileen smiles and takes the pint.

"Thanks Andrea."

"You are most certainty welcome." Andrea puts her elbows on the counter and tilts her head. "So you heard from the womanizer?"

"Who Dean? Uh no. Hey um why are you so concerned about him?"

"Didn't I already tell you earlier. Hawaii is a mad place."

"A lot of people go out in Hawaii. Lot of people could get into trouble. How come you are only worried about Dean?"

"He is a friend of yours."

Eileen narrows her eyebrows. Judging by the Bartender's expression it was clear she was hiding something. The huntress has seen that I'm okay mask on people's faces many times.

"Uh huh. Well where do you think Dean might be?"

Andrea shrugs.

"I don't know. Men get into many places or should I say beds." She smirks her posture relaxing slightly. "You want another glass? "

Eileen frowns at her glass that was still full. Couldn't Andrea see that.

 _She is trying to change the subject._ Eileen thought.

Eileen decided move on to her next point.

"You met my granddad Donald."

Andrea blinks in surprise.

"Donald? As in Donald Doolittle?"

"Yeah. I'm his granddaughter. "

"Really?"

" Yeah. He arrived today. He likes to spend time with me. My mom died when I was a baby." She frowns but quickly replaces it with a smile. "Donald took me in and raised me. He escaped the hotel while I was booking him a room. I saw you with him on the beach. I was relieved he didn't get far .Was he okay? "

"Ah yes. He was fine. We were talking about ice creams. I gotta say he is quite a charmer."

_Charmer? Wouldn't say that._

"Uh yeah. He spoke about you." Eileen says.

"Did he? What did he say? Anything nice?"

Andrea raises her eyebrow. Eileen shakes her head.

"No he was concerned."

"Oh. Why?"

"He said you went funny like you suddenly just...freaked out."

"Oh. Right let me explain. He is old. He was sitting near the ocean. I was worried. If he got caught up in the big waves, he could have got hurt. "

Eileen gives the Bartender a smile.

"He is old physically but mentally he is a school boy."

"I can believe it. But honey." Andrea places her hand on to Eileen. "Keep your granddad safe."

A vision of Eileen trapped in a giant hour-glass flashes across the psychic's eyes. She sees the young woman being swallowed up in the sand. When the time came to an end, the sand suddenly vanishes leaving behind a skeleton with Eileen's clothes on. In the corner of the vision stood the blank faced woman holding a man by his arm. That man was Sam Winchester screaming out the huntress name.

_"_ _EILEEN_ _!_ _EILEEN_ _."_

_"She's gone."_ The blank faced woman faces Sam.  _"You are mine now forever and always."_

The last thing Andrea heard was Sam's screams before snapping out of the vision. She pulls away and presses her hand close to her chest.

"Andrea."

Andrea looks at Eileen eye wide.

"Um excuse me."

She quickly turns on her heel and goes out into the back.

Eileen frowns. What just happened there? One minute Andrea was okay then she...

_Spaced out. Just like Stanley described._

That's when Eileen knew something was really wrong here. She was not leaving this bar until she had answers.

While Kieran was busy serving a customer, Eileen stands up keeping her head down as she made her way around the counter. She walks through the double doors out into the back.

Eileen glances over her shoulder making sure no one followed her. Once certain, the huntress creeps upstairs. She sees a door open to her left. Eileen peers in and sees the back of the Bartender.

Eileen steps in keeping her eyes glued to the Bartender. Andrea turns round and goes eye wide.

"You shouldn't be up here." Andrea stands up and tosses the book on to the bed. "Leave."

Eileen's eyes go on to the book.

"What is that?"

"Nothing." Then Andrea glares at her. "Actually its none of your business."

"You are hiding something." Eileen takes a step forward.

Andrea immediately becomes defense.

"Get out."

"You know something."

"Know what?"

Eileen stops.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what are you?"

"I'm a bartender. Please get out of my damm bedroom or I'll drag your ass out myself."

"You know about the disappearances. What's been going on?"

"No I don't. What happens is nothing to do with me. As long as my bar is still standing I'm good."

"Cut the crap. I know a liar when I see one."

"A liar? I can assure you I am not a liar."

Eileen started losing her patience. She gets out a gun and aims it at the woman.

Andrea's eyes widen in shock.

"A gun? A gun. I don't think that is..."

"Shut up."

Eileen walks towards the woman. Andrea sinks down on to the bed with her hands up.

"You better start talking." Eileen warns. "And tell me exactly what the hell is going on."

* * *

Sam cursed under his breath as the call went to voicemail for the third time.

_Damm_ _it Dean where the hell are you?_

"Hey Samba." Stanley yells from the other room.

Sam sighs and puts the phone away. He walks into the room.

Stanley had his equipment all set up around the small hotel room. The green substance was under a microscope. Stanley sat on the bed with a laptop on his lap. Sam was awestruck on how fast his typed. His fingers were banging on the tabs.

Sam sits on the chair.

"What you got?" Sam suddenly frowns. "Did you call me Samba?"

"I couldn't call you Simba. That's S...I...M. You are S...A...M so I thought Samba. Did you know there is a type of dance called the Samba. It's quite fun actually."

Sam brushes the weird nickname off and clears his throat.

"So what you got?"

"I took pictures of the substance through the microphone. The results are downloading on to my drive." A ping comes from the screen. "Its done." Stan said with a grin. He presses on to it and starts adding each type of test and scan to it. The old man paused. His fingers come off the tabs. "Now that is interesting."

"What?"

Stanley turns the laptop round.

"The substance. I tested its DNA. Look." Stanley points at the photo. "Its Steven's."

Sam leans forward and stares at the screen. The photo of Steven was next to the strand of DNA.

"How?"

"Here comes the strange part. These green gooey stuff is usually found on polyps."

"Polyps?"

"They are plants like coral. Found in the ocean. You said it was like a trail?"

"Yeah."

"So the plant must have been alive. But." Stanley looks at the screen again. "Surely Steve O did not get turned into a polyp? That don't make sense. He got sucked into the hole then became a plant?" Stanley scratches his head "Very peculiar."

The door knocks.

"Go away. We don't want room service!" Stanley barked.

Sam stands up.

"It's probably Eileen or..." Hope fills inside Sam as he goes and answers the door.

Standing outside in the hallway was big brother Dean with a million dollar grin on his face.

"Hey Sammy."

* * *

Dean, Lola, Bob and Blue swam for a while now. Blue hums and looks at Bob.

"Hey that octopus was saying some pretty crazy stuff."

"Like what?" Bob asks not sounding interested.

"I think he refered Dean as a human."

Bob turns towards her now looking interested.

"What?"

"He said something about the Sea Witch will not let a human get away. He said Dean will be back?"

Bob stops in his tracks. That fish has come out with some crazy things but that what she just said is something Bob is sure Blue could not make up.

"HEY!" Bob swims in between Dean and Lola. He looks up at Dean trying to make himself intimidating as possible. "Is that true?"

"What is it Bob?" Lola asks.

"Blue said he is human. That true?

Lola bursts out laughing.

"Human? Does he look like he has legs."

Dean grits his teeth. He knew he had to tell the truth eventually.

"Here's the thing. I am human."

Lola stops laughing. Her expression turns puzzled.

"What?"

"That's why I was locked up. The Sea Witch, she kidnapped me and turned me into this."

He waves his tail side to side.

"I don't understand." Lola furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would the Sea Witch do that?"

Dean goes to open his mouth but Bob interrupts him.

"Do you know what this means Lola, we let out a HUMAN. A BLOODY HUMAN. We got to report this."

"But Bob."

"No buts Lola. This is a human. All humans are evil. He will not like this abomination in HIS ocean."

"Who would not like me in their ocean." Dean asks.

Bob looks round now frantic.

"We gotta get back up."

Dean's eyes widen. As Bob goes to make the call, Dean swims off. Lola spins round.

"Get him!" She says.

She follows Dean ignoring the crab's yells. Dean swims upwards towards the surface.

_I gotta get out of here._

Dean eventually reaches the surface and gasps for air as soon as his head was out of the water. He then frowned.

_Why am I doing that? I can breathe under water now._

The merman looks round but nothing was familiar to him. There was no land just water.

_Shit._

He suddenly gets pulled down.

"Are you out of your mind." Lola yells as she pulls at his tail.

Dean turns and whacks the girl in the face with his tail. Lola glares and swims around the hunter to get in front of him. She blocks his past. Lola smirks in victory at Dean's scowl. She then receives a shove sending her spinning. The mermaid stops and shakes her head.

"I don't want to fight. I want to talk." She says.

Dean backs away keeping his guard up.

"What so you can drag my ass...I mean tail to an under water dungeon."

"No. I just want to talk. See if Bob is right. That humans are evil."

"Humans evil?" Dean scoffs. "You guys haven't given me the best impression so far."

"The Sea Witch is different to me. I'm a mermaid I mean no harm. She the Sea Witch is involved in black magic."

"Well I don't wanna be in this sea for another second."

"Where you going to go? Hm?"

"I'm...thinking."

"I don't think he would allow you to leave? It would expose us."

"Who? Who is this guy you keep bringing up? Your king?"

"Not a king. He is..."

Suddenly a giant net comes down and traps Dean and Lola.

"What the?"

Dean tries to escape but finds himself stuck. He looks up and sees a boat with a couple of men standing on it. It struck Dean what this was.

_They are fishermen. So that means...oh shit._

The net tightens bringing Lola and Dean closer together. They ended up being inches away from each other.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Lola screams. She waves her tail frantically. Her wide eyes looking at every part of the net. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!"

"Shut up." Dean says. "Panicking is not gonna get us anywhere."

"PULL IT UP." The captain yells from above.

The men nod and start pulling the net up. The net lifts off the ground bringing Dean and Lola up with it.

"What do we do?" The mermaid cried out.

"I don't know." Dean's eyes shift upwards. "We gotta think of something quick before those fisherman find out what the hell we are."

* * *

**Okay you probably know that was not Dean who visited Sam. Lol. Next chapter coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Andrea said.

"Try me."

Eileen pushes the gun forward.

Andrea breathed in.

"I see things."

"What kind of things."

"Mainly death. Premonitions. I can't get it to stop."

"Visions." The Bartender nods. Eileen lowers her gun but keeps her guard up. "Are they related to the case?"

"Yes. Seen them all before they happened."

"Every single one?"

"Unfortunately."

"What did you do?"

"What can I do? Go to the police they will think I'm in with it."

"What's the book?"

"This." Andrea picks it up "This is where I record my visions. I draw them."

"Can I see."

The Bartender looked uncomfortable to share her personal drawings. She would rather give her secrets away than have a bullet to the brain. She handed the book over and waited for the huntress response.

Eileen scrolled through the pages. She saw the drawings of the three victims. She continued turning the pages until a certain drawing caused her to stop.

_Is that..._

Eileen brings it closer to her face.

 _It_ _can't be_.

"Is that who I think it is."

Eileen turns the book round and points at the drawing.

"Your friend. Yeah." Andrea said with a nod.

"He is in the ocean!"

"That's why I was concerned. I hoped my vision was wrong and he was okay." Andrea frowns. "You still haven't heard from him."

Eileen's eyes widen in horror.

"I got to call Sam."

* * *

Dean strolled in with a cheeky grin on his face. He frowns at his brother's pissed off expression.

'What?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Where do ya think I been. I told you. I was with Em."

"Dean. You never spend that long with a woman."

"Its Hawaii Sam. The girls are contagious." He looks at the old man "Who's he?"

"Oh Dean. This is Stanley Halls. He is here to help us."

"Help us?" Dean snorted. "Him help us."

"I'm a man with skill." Stanley said looking offended. "You sir you should watch your tongue. Respect the elderly."

The hunter rolled his eyes and looks round.

"Where's Eileen?"

"Out." Sam answered.

"Really?"

Dean grinned. Like it was the best news he heard in a while.

"Yeah."

"Say um I bumped into that chic you bumped into and knocked her crap over."

"Marina."

"Yeah. She told me to ask you how you were you seemed frantic earlier."

Sam folds his arms.

"Yeah. Certain people would not stay put."

He glared at the scientist. Stanley looked away and coughed loud.

"Got a frog in my throat excuse me." Stanley smiles "What were we talking about?"

Sam rolls his eyes. Dean didn't look highly impressed either.

"Well she cares about you man." Dean says. "She really was generally concerned about you."

"I'm fine."

"She said she still had the tour offer if ya want it." He grinned. "Sammy you can't leave Hawaii without picking a..."

"I'm good Dean." Sam snaps.

"Suit yourself but in my opinion you are missing out. She is hot."

"I'm in no urgency. Trust me." Sam pulls out his phone. "Its Eileen."

Dean's face drops.

"Oh."

Sam turns and presses the button. Eileen appears on the screen. She looked panicked.

_"Sam"_

"Hey El you alright?"

_"I spoke to Andrea. Stanley was right. There was something off with her."_

"What was it?"

As Eileen was explaining. Stanley gathered things from his bag.

"Wouldn't mind lending me a hand boy?" He asked the older hunter.

"Uh sure."

Stanley passed Dean a sliver spoon and fork.

"Put that on the table. I don't like using hotel's cutlery. You don't know where it has been."

Dean nodded and placed it on the table. Stanley passes a tub of salt. He sprinkled a bit on Dean's hands.

"Oh sorry." Stan quickly says. "Let me wash it off for you." He opens a bottle of holy water and pours it.

The water splashed on Dean's hands. The hunter shrugs and rubs his hands on his shirt.

"That was not needed but thanks anyway." Dean says.

Stanley puts the salt down.

"I bring salt because some hotels don't have them. It's bad for your health. Blah bloody nonsense."

Stanley coughed cristo as he bent down and got out a box.

"Is there antique shops around here?" He asked.

"Uh yeah I think so. Why you asking?"

"I got this antique I call it. Been meaning to see how much its worth. It's an old thing but I kept it in good quality."

Stanley opens it. Inside was an iron made of real iron and steel. He carefully lifts it out.

Dean blinked at it.

"Oh um..."

"It's a beauty isn't it." Stan grinned.

"Yes wow."

"Goes way back. Quite heavy as well. Here you try."

Stanley shoves the iron in the hunter's hands. Dean lets out a cry and drops the iron. He looks down and sees his hands burning bright red before suddenly vanishing and returning normal not leaving a burn.

Dean glares at the old man.

"I'm allergic."

Stanley grinned like a mad man.

"Uh huh."

"I don't understand Dean is right here. He just got back." A scream cuts the conversation. Sam turns round. "Dean what..."

His voice trails off. He sees Dean on the ground with Stanley on top of him. The old man looks up at the younger hunter.

"Sam. This is not your brother."

* * *

The net got pulled higher towards the surface.

"WE GOT A BIG ONE HERE." The fisherman yelled to his crew.

Lola squealed and punched the net. The thick ropes bounced back showing no damage.

"We need something sharp." Dean says. He looks down at the sea shells and corals. "We can use them."

"We are too high up."

"Follow my lead." Dean winked.

Dean started waving his tail hitting it against the net. He grasps on to the ropes and pulls them back and forth.

"I thought you said not to panic." Lola frowned.

"Just copy me."

The mermaid nods and copies the merman's actions. The net shook and swayed side to side. The fisherman's yell and struggle to keep hold on the net. The lever switched and went the opposite way.

The net dropped and crashed into the sand. The sand goes into the air causing a cloud. Dean coughs and blinks through the hazy fog of sand. He saw the sharp sea shells. He puts his hand through the gap and grabs it.

"Okay." Dean focuses and starts cutting into the rope.

"BRING IT UP." The captain ordered.

The net rises off the ground. Dean ignored the movement and continued cutting.

"Hurry up. Please hurry up." Lola begged.

Dean increased in speed as the net got closer. The rope snapped in two. Dean grabs the two ends and pulls them to open the gap.

"Go now!" He ordered.

Lola swims through. Luckily her petite figure got her through easily. Dean swims through and with a wiggle and a push he was out.

Lola heaved a sigh.

"Oh my..." She took several breaths. It still freaked Dean out they can breathe underwater. Lola looks at him. "That was close." She smiled. "Thank you."

Dean smiled a little. The smile he usually does after he rescues someone.

"I want to help you." Lola adds.

"You do? But your friends."

"They will get over it. Bob will follow. He always does when I don't do what he wants. Blue." She chuckles "She has probably already forgotten you are human. You helped me. So I help you. I like to return the favor. You got cursed by a Sea Witch right?"

"Yeah."

"He can break it for you."

"Who?"

"The one who rules the ocean."

"So he is a king."

"No he is not a king. He is a God."

"A God?"

"Yes. Poseidon. God of Sea. "


	9. Chapter 9

The fake Dean gets pushed down on to a chair. Sam ties the intruder's hands and ankles to the chair. The fake Dean pulls at the restrains with a puzzled on his face.

"Come on Sammy is this really necessary."

"Shut up you fowl beast." Stanley growled. He leans forward and pokes at the hunter. "Iron harms you yet you are alive. Most interesting."

"Sam. I don't know what he is talking about."

"Shut up." Sam interrupts.

"He burned me."

"Burned you." Stanley raised his eyebrow. "What happened to being allergic."

"Hey." Sam leans forward. "What's that?"

Around fake Dean's neck was a thin string that traveled down under his shirt. Sam lifts the string revealing a sea shell.

"It's a present from Em." The fake Dean says.

Sam can see the flash of anxiety flash across the intruder's eyes. Sam pulls the necklace off. The fake Dean's body glows. The light fades away revealing a woman who Sam recognized straight away.

"Marina."

Marina smiles.

"Hello Sam." Sam glares at her. Marina gives him an innocent look. "I can explain."

"You better. Where the hell is my brother?"

"Is he important?" Marina beams at him. "I'm here now. My dear Sam we can be together. No big brother being a distraction."

"Where is he?" Sam growled.

Marina grinned. Stanley opens the sea shell and pours the blood into a disc. He looks at the laptop.

"Its Dean's."

"He is alive." Marina says before the younger hunter can ask.

"Where is he?" Sam again asks.

"Can you think about me!" Marina yelled "You have tied me up. That how you treat a woman."

"You are not human." Stanley barked. "So you are not A WOMAN."

"Quiet you  weirdo." Marina hissed.

Sam grabs Marina by the jaw.

"I'm not gonna ask again. What are you? Where is my brother?"

She sighed.

"Maybe this is not the perfect time to talk. You need to blow off some steam."

Sam presses the gun to Marina's head.

"Talk."

Marina again sighs.

"Oh Sammy. I didn't want our first date to turn out like this. I'm sorry for what I am about to do next."

She opens her mouth and screams. The scream sends Sam flying across the room. He hits the wall. Marina screamed like a banshee causing windows and mirror to shatter and cracks to form on the walls. Stanley grabs on to the bedpost.

"JESUS CHRIST" He screamed.

His voice gets overpowered by the Sea Witch's scream. The ropes snap and fly off. Marina stands up. A shade of green flashes across her eyes. She looks at Stanley and raises her hand.

Stanley coughs and let's go off the bed post. He flies and hits the wall. He tries to move but finds himself glued to the wall.

Marina twists her hand. Stanley starts coughing up water. His eyes widen when a star fish comes out of his mouth.

"Got to get rid of the distractions Sam." She hissed. "I want you for myself."

Sam's eyes shift on to the old man. Stanley was sickly pale. The water was pouring out of him like a waterfall.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Sam yelled.

Marina laughed and twirled her finger. Stanley's mouth snaps shut. Water fills up in his mouth. He tries to open his mouth but he couldn't.

"He wouldn't be missed Sam. He is an old man."

Sam glared. He wanted to grab his gun and shoot the bitch. He is stuck to the wall. By the look of Stan's face time was running out.

The door opens and the sound of gun fire spreads across the room. Two bullets hit Marina in the chest. She squealed and turned into green smoke. The smoke fades and Marina was gone.

Sam and Stanley fall on to the ground. Stanley bends and coughs out the water. He pulls sea weed from his teeth. He collapsed forward and closed his eyes feeling drained by that experience.

Eileen walks in and lowers her gun.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Gone." Sam answered.

He stands up. He looks at Eileen's concerned face.

"Are you okay." She asked.

Sam nods.

"Stan?"

"I'm...alive." Stanley coughed.

Andrea stood at the door eye wide.

"What the hell was that?"

Sam and Eileen look at the shaken up Bartender.

"Someone better start explaining." Stanley says.

The hunters frown at him. Stanley quickly puts his head down. Sam looks back at Andrea.

"I think you better sit down."

* * *

"Your leader is Poseidon?"

Dean and Lola were swimming towards Poseidon's Palace.

"Yes. He is known as Neptune as well. That's his Roman name. Most of us prefer Poseidon."

"I know who he is but..."

Dean shakes his head. He has encountered Poseidon's brother Zeus in the past. That didn't go down well. Prometheus killed Zeus by killing himself in the process. The Winchesters had a part of summoning Zeus to break the curse on Prometheus's son. That definitely made Dean look good so far...not. If Poseidon knew about that, to Dean's luck he probably will Dean was sure the God of Sea will be reluctant to help. He will probably kill Dean on the spot.

"Problem?" Lola asked.

"Uh no." Dean replied.

"I can't see Bob or Blue they must be at the palace. Bob is probably gathering an army."

"Great." Dean said sarcastically.

As the two of them got closer Dean notices a golden palace shining in the distance.

"Is that?"

"Uh huh. His home." Lola smiled. "Well one of his homes."

"Have you met him?"

"Once. Briefly." It was a school assembly."

Dean raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"You go to school."

"How do you think we learn. Hmm."

They both stop at the entrance. Two guards stood at the gates.

"State the reason you are here." The guard puts bluntly.

"We need to see Poseidon." Lola explains.

"Do you have an appointment?" The second guard asks.

"Uh no but..."

"You can't see him. Please leave."

"Wait its important."

"Don't care. Swim away little girl."

"Don't talk to her like that." Dean says.

"And were we talking to you." The first guard said with a glare.

"We have to see him. Its urgent." Dean explains.

The guards raise their spears.

"Leave." They both ordered.

The guards pause and furrow their eyebrows like they are listening to something. The guards awkwardly move to the side looking embarrassed.

"He is expecting you." The second guard says looking uncomfortable.

Lola smiled.

"Thought so."

"Him only." The first guard says.

"Oh." Lola looks at Dean. "Good luck. Hope you get the answers you been looking for."

 _Hopefully._ Dean thought.

Dean nodded.

"Uh thanks."

"You are welcome." She beamed.

The first guard gestures at Dean to follow. Dean followed him through the gates into the main hall. The mermaids and mermen look at Dean with curiosity. They whispered to each other wondering who this new merman was.

The guard stops at door.

"He is waiting for you."

Dean counted himself in then pushed the door open.

Sitting on a throne was a bearded older man. His hair was brown with streaks of grey. Around his neck was a necklace with a variety of sea shells hanging off it. On his wrists was bracelets made of sea weed. On his fingers was pearl rings. He had a long, strong, muscular, green scaly tail that went all the way down his throne. In his hand was the iconic trident.

Dean was tempted to comment. Spit out a Little Mermaid or Percy Jackson reference but he kept his mouth closed.

_Have to keep on his good side._

Dean craned his neck and looked up and up at the God of Sea. The guy was huge.

_He is a God._

Poseidon's big green eyes look down at the newly turned merman. Blue greenish ocean waves danced in his eyes giving off a sparkle.

"Dean Winchester." His voice boomed.

The hunter went back feeling like he got hit by a wave.

"You know who I am." Poseidon spoke his voice rumbling the room.

"Yeah I know who you are Aquaman."

Poseidon's face darkens. Dean couldn't help himself.

"I know who you are Winchester and I know why you are here. I believe you already met my brother."

_Crap he does know._

"Don't worry. I ain't going to kill you. Me and Zeus were not exactly close."

"You are going to help me?"

"I didn't say I was going to help you." Poseidon leans into the tiny hunter's face. "A God helping a hunter. Hunters have hunted the Gods down. Killed them.  You and your brother Sam, I have heard a lot of stories about you two."

Dean goes back feeling uncomfortable for his personal space being invaded.

"Yeah we are kinda famous." He says.

"For all the wrong reasons." The God leans back on his throne and sways his tail side to side. "I said I was not going to kill you." His eyes go on to his trident. "I could change my mind if you get on my bad side."

"Look." Dean raises his hands. "I don't wanna fight. I just want my legs back then I'll be out of your way."

"You won't be. The Sea Witch." Poseidon raises his eyebrow "You will want to kill her. You and your brother will bring war to my sea and put my beloved creations in danger."

"You kill her then."

The God didn't look interested. He didn't look interested in helping Dean either.

Dean sighed.

"Just make me human. I'll make sure we'll leave your fish friends alone."

"Hmm."

"The Sea Witch is up there with my brother. I need to stop her."

"Let her stay. At least she is out of my territory."

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Dean growled in frustration. Poseidon runs his fingers along his tail. "What's wrong with being a merman? Too low for you hunters."

"No. Its not me. I'm a human."

"A disgrace to earth." The God spat out like venom. "Bombing lands, killing one another. You are destroying God's work. Down here we are in harmony. My mermaids and mermen get on well. No violence. No deaths. We are in peace."

"I thought you would want a hunter out of your territory."

"I do but." He tilts his head. "I have alternative ways of handling these situations." The God smirked. "You belong to me."

"Belong to you?"

"You have been cursed Dean to become a merman however that makes no difference. You are still a merman. Everything in the ocean including the citizens all belong to me. Worship me."

"Screw you I don't worship you."

"I didn't expect you to." Poseidon rose off his throne casting a shadow over the hunter. "We can make this into a good thing Dean. I see a lot of potential here."

"I don't wanna be a merman I wanna be human!" Dean yelled.

A gasp came from outside. Poseidon looks at the door.

"You always get the nosy ones." The God grumbled. "I think we should take this conversation elsewhere."

The trident glows. The room flashes white for a few seconds then it dims down.

Dean and Poseidon vanish along with it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marina is not dead. Zeus was in the episode Remember the Titans. Thank you for the reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sam, Eileen, Stanley and Andrea are in the Impala after escaping the hotel room. Stan left the staff a tip before he left thinking it wasn't fair they had all that cleaning up to do in their hotel room.

"So the things that go bump in the night are real." Andrea said with an awestruck expression.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"The scary stories your mama and papa used you tell you are all real sunshine." Stan said with his cough. He spat out a stone. "Great." He throws it out of the window. "I should be coughing up money. There is bloody treasure under the sea ya know."

"Your name is Stanley Halls not Donald Doolittle." Andrea says.

"You can call me Donald if you want."

"You are not Eileen's granddad."

"SAY WHAT?" Stanley gave Eileen a seriously look. "Granddad?"

"First thing that came to my head." Eileen admits with a sheepish smile.

"I'm psychic?"

"Yes." Sam answers.

Andrea leans back on her seat.

"Well holy cow. Now my life is starting to make sense."

"When did it start?" Eileen asked.

"Recently."

"Since the case started?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"And Dean."

"Got dragged down under."

"Marina said he is alive." Sam shakes his head. "Then where is he?"

"Biggest question is what is Marina?" Eileen asked.

"She must have been the woman in my visions." Andrea says. "In my visions she sometimes chants. Don't know what the hell she was saying but that's when the victims suffer."

"A witch?" Eileen questioned.

"Iron doesn't harm witches." Stanley says.

"Witches wouldn't be connected to the sea right?" Sam says.

"Apart from one." Stanley says. "A Sea Witch."

"Sea Witch?"

"A witch who is half witch half mermaid. Bit like Ursula from the Little Mermaid but she had tentacles not a tail."

Sam frowned.

"Mermaids? There is no such thing."

"It's in the mythology books." Stan shrugged.

"Have you ever seen one?" Andrea asked.

"No."

"We don't know if it is real." Sam says.

Stanley opens his bag and brings out a big brown book. He flips through the pages and stops.

"Here. Mermaids, mermen, merpeople are half human half-fish who live in the ocean. They can't live on the land for too long otherwise they will dry out. Water is essential."

"Marina..."

"Sea Witches have magic. They can do whatever the hell they like. They can become human if they want."

Sam still frowned.

"What about Dean? The shapeshifting?"

"This is a mythoglical book not a spell book. How would I know. I don't study witchcraft."

"Witches." Andrea was still trying to process this huge chunk of information in.

"If Dean is out there. We don't know where he is." Eileen says with a worried expression. 

"It's not like we can row a boat and go scuba diving." Stanley coughed out a diamond. "Oh would you look at that. Guess a good thing came out of this after all. I gotta examine this. If it is real I'm rich."

Eileen grabs the diamond and throws it out of the window.

"Hey. Why did you do that for." Stan cried.

"Its witch related. I don't trust it." Eileen answered.

Stanley slaps his thighs and swears under his breath.

Sam needed to find Dean. How? Where can he start? Dean could be anywhere. The hunter had an idea. He didn't like the idea. He hoped he didn't have to go in that direction but right now he had no choice. He swings into an alley and parks up.

"Why did we stop?" Eileen asked.

Sam looks away and gets out of the car. Sam knew Dean wouldn't be on board on what he was about to do and Eileen, Sam wasn't sure how Eileen would react. He digs out his phone and presses on to the number.

It rings for a while. A voice comes through sounding pissed.

_"What do you want Sam?"_

Sam sighs but continues.

_No backing out now._

"Rowena, I need your help."

* * *

Marina appears in water. Blood oozed out of her chest where the bullet holes were. She swam fast before the sharks sniff her scent. She reaches the cave and grabs a variety of potions. She mixes them together until it turned into a lilac colour. She scoops the bubbling liquid with a spoon and sips it.

The bullet holes fade not leaving a scar.

"That Eileen." The Sea Witch growled "Will pay. I want her dead." She turned round "ADMIRAL." 

"Over here."

Marina swam round and paused when she saw the tangled up octopus.

"What happened?" She gasped.

"He escaped." The Admiral answered.

"Escaped?"

Marina looks at the open cell. Her eyes widen.

_No_

"He got rescued by a mermaid and her friends."

Marina clenches her fists. Her anger boiling. She mutters something under her breath.

The Admiral becomes untangled.

"Mistress thank you."

"YOU HAD ONE JOB." She screamed.

"Mistress."

"YOU FAILED."

"I can make it up to you. I can track him."

"Oh you better. BRING HIM STRAIGHT BACK HERE."

"Alive?"

"Or dead. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes mistress. I'll go now."

"You better not fail me again."

"I won't I promise."

"One last thing." She looks at the octopus. "Kill the ones who rescued him."

The Admiral nods.

"I will kill every last one of them."

Then he swims off.

* * *

Dean finds himself in another cave. This one was white and it sparkled with diamonds, gems, pearls. He looked round and saw treasure chests. The chest has become rotten through time but Dean can see the treasure shining through the gap.

Dean sees a throne. A smaller one this time.

Where was the God who sits on the throne?

"This is my secret hiding spot."

Dean turns round. The God of Sea was now the same height as him. The triton has shrunk along with him. It remained grasped in his hand like he was afraid to let go of it.

"I keep my personal belongings here. Gifts. Treasure."

Poseidon swims past Dean towards his throne. He sits on it and makes himself comfortable.

"You brought me here because?" Dean asks .

"Private place to talk."

"I told you. I'll do anything just make me human again. What's stopping you."

"I need more. I want to hear your thoughts, feelings really convince me why this is not for you."

Dean suddenly drops down on a smaller throne facing opposite the God. He tries to get up but he finds himself glued to it. Poseidon smiles and nods to his beloved weapon.

"I'm a hunter. You should know why this is not for me."

"Don't you want to change? I can heal you. Provide you the peace you deserve."

"I don't want it. You said you know the stories about me and my brother. You know the things we have done. Why do you care?"

"I see something in you that got my attention. Something I have been looking for quite a while now."

"What is that?"

Poseidon looks at the triton. 

"A new heir."


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean is missing."

The witch wasn't interested. As Sam explained and mentioned a Sea Witch, Rowena's interests got sparked. It surprised the hunter when he found out that they are real.

_"Wee little devils they are. I remember I_ _encountered_ _one during my time in Scotland. She took all the Scottish lads with her into the water. Guess what they never came back. Before I met Fergus's father I had a romantic link to a fella named Bert and he was supposed to meet me one night but the Sea Witch got to him first and he followed her and well...Guess I don't need to say the rest. Did I do anything? No. I couldn't risk exposing that I am a_ _witch_ _. I didn't want_ _to be_ _burned alive. So I moved on."_

"Umm... " Sam didn't know what to say. "Um sorry."

_"No need to apologize Samuel. That was decades ago. So over it. So...this Sea Witch her name? "_

"Marina."

_"Marina. She kidnapped Dean."_

"Yes."

_She disguised herself as Dean?"_

"Yes."

_"Ah. Blood spell. Using his blood so she can become him. Good news Samuel Dean is not dead."_

"I need you to do a tracking spell."

The witch sighs.

_"What do I get out of this?"_

"Please Rowena."

Again the witch sighs.

_"You will leave me alone."_

"Yes."

_"Alright. I guess Hawaii is the perfect spot to get a tan. Where you would like me to meet you."_

"The bar."

Andrea frowns at Sam.

"A witch. In the my bar."

"It's not the only witch you had in your bar." Stanley says.

Andrea sighs.

 _"Okay. See you soon."_  Rowena says.

The call ended.

"Is this wise Sam." Eileen says looking skeptical.

Sam puts the phone away.

"I have to El."

"A witch." Eileen says.

"I don't fully trust her but she is our best shot on finding Dean."

"I'll have my eye on her." Eileen says.

Sam knew the huntress was not joking.

"I'll give her my..."

"No Stanley. No need to do your crazy check list on Rowena." Sam cuts the old man off.

"Not even a sample of her hair. I was thinking of making a cream that gives you youthful looks. As I'm getting on now I thought I needed something to get me to go the other way. I'll be a young Stanley Halls again."

Sam frowns.

"Have you been planning this while I been on the phone."

Stanley smiles and nods.

"Scientists. All they care about is what they are gonna invent next." Andrea says.

"All bartenders care about is what special cocktails they are gonna come up with." Stanley barks back.

"At least I do real work."

Now Stanley looked offended.

"I save the world."

"I see the destruction of the world."

Stanley closes his mouth. Andrea was obviously referring to the bad things she sees in her visions that keeps her awake almost every night. Although Stan has seen some crap in his life he was used to it because he was raised surrounded by the supernatural but Andrea this was completely new to her. Seeing things she couldn't explain or tell anyone must have been hard for her. He squeezes her shoulder trying to provide comfort.

"At least you are strong." He says "You are girl who takes no crap. I like that."

Andrea smiles a little at him.

"I like a man who has a good taste in ice cream."

Stanley laughs.

"If I was still in a coughing mode I could have coughed you up a ring to put on your finger." Andrea's eyes widen. "I don't mean it like that. I meant as friends." Stanley clarified.

"Aww how thoughtful." Andrea teased. "But na its comes like from your gut."

"I would have washed it first." He frowned.

"I know." She laughed.

Sam finally decides to step in.

"Um guys. We gotta get going."

Andrea nods.

"Yes but Sam."

"What."

"Just because the witch is helping she ain't getting a drink for free."

"Well An..."

"Not in my bar. She's a witch not a VIP. She pays like everyone else."

"But."

"No buts. She better be doing a tracking spell not some voo doo crap otherwise I'll boot her out of the door."

"I'm with Andrea on that." Eileen nodded.

"I'll watch her." Sam promised.

"You better." Both women say.

Sam sighs.

_This is gonna be fun._

* * *

"Mistress."

Marina turns round and folds her arms.

"Well."

"The human he is with Poseidon." The Admiral says.

The Sea Witch raises her eyebrow.

"Poseidon?"

"Yes. There has been discussions that the God of Sea has returned. The citizens are talking about the new merman that went into the palace to see him."

"That's him." Marina faces the mirror "Poseidon. Been a long time since he entered the sea."

"He might know Dean is human. If he finds out about us." The Admiral swallows with fear. "He will kill us all."

"Poseidon is here." Marina's eyes go dreamy "The triton is here. The most powerful weapon in the ocean." She faces the octopus "This is great news. I been wanting to get my hands on the triton since I got into witch craft. This is now my chance."

"Mistress. Shouldn't we think this through."

"It will give me great power."

She starts tossing lots of bottles and mixing them together.

"Everyone will bow down to me."

Purple bursts out filling up the cave. Marina breathes the substance in. Her eyes go green, her bones glow underneath her skin. The Sea Witch looked like those glow sticks.

"I will get my dear Sam."

Marina laughs and chants.

Then she vanishes.

* * *

"An heir." Dean points to himself "You want me to take over from you?"

"Yes." Poseidon answers.

Dean shakes his head.

"You're joking right."

"Do I look like I'm joking."

"You want me to be the King of the ocean. Why?" Dean's eyes widen. "Are you dying?"

"No I am not dying. I need help. I'm struggling to maintain a safe enviroment. I am rarely here. Most of the time I'm in Mount Olympics. Also I'm getting old I need a fresh pair of eyes guarding these seas."

"Why me? I'm a hunter."

"That's my point. You are hunter. You fight the evil on this Earth. You save lives. You are perfect."

"But..."

"You can save my people from the dangerous threats from the sea. The Sea Witch."

"I don't understand. Why give up your position as God of Sea."

"Oh I would still be the God of Sea. You would be my second in command."

"Basically I would be doing all the dirty work while you sit on your ass."

"No."

"My answer is forget it. Make me human and get me out of here. Now."

"As ruler you can be human."

Dean frowned.

"Come again?"

"I can become human whenever I like. The triton gives me the power to do it. You can have the same. Only thing is you can't stay on land for long, you will need water unless you want to become dehydrated and dry up."

"Let me make it clear to you. I want to be human and stay on land. Find someone else to be your King."

"I tried. The triton doesn't accept them."

"Wait. So you want me as King and you don't even know if I can be accepted for the role."

"I'm hopeful on this one. My previous candidates they were not strong. Yes they led armies but they never had power as strong as this. You Dean. You have. The Mark of Cain."

Dean looks up at the God. Shocked.

"How do you know about that?" He says. Barely a whisper.

"I'm a God. I know everything."

Dean lowers his eyes and looks at his arm where the Mark used to be. Where it used to burn into his skin. The need to kill screaming in the back of his mind. He couldn't handle the Mark. He struggled to fight it every day. It was one of his biggest battles. A battle he was losing to.

"I disagree." The God spoke reading the hunter's thoughts. "You handled it well."

Dean looks at the God and shakes his head.

"No."

"Yes." Poseidon nodded. "No other human wouldn't be able to put up with that. Even Lucifer became corrupted and he is an archangel. You Dean. You are still standing."

"If I still had the Mark I would have gone the same way. I was starting to lose myself. That's why I wanted Death to take me. Lock me away. Anything. To stop me from hurting people."

Poseidon gave a sympathic look.

"Sam." He then smiles. "That's why I admire you Dean. You put people before yourself. To be a perfect ruler you got to put your people first. " The God comes off his throne and swims towards Dean. "You been through pain Dean. Grief, upset." He stops and studies the young broken soul in front of him. "You deserve something good in your life."

"This. This is not what I want. I got to stop the evil up there."

"You still can. You can protect your brother. You would be stronger than the monsters."

"I don't want anymore power."

"My powers are not dark. They are pure. Golden you could say." Dean shakes his head. Powers always comes with a price. Affects the mind and behaviour. "It won't affect you." Poseidon says sensing the merman's worry. "You will still be Dean Winchester. Difference is you will be more of a miracle." He looks at his treasure. "You would be my ultimate treasure. Your personality and the triton, I see a good combination."

"You don't know if it works."

"That's why I need you to touch it."

"The triton?"

Poseidon snaps his fingers. Dean is pushed off the chair.

"Hold it. If the triton thinks you are worthy and can handle its great power, it will glow gold. If not it will glow red."

"What happens if it goes gold?"

"I hope you would be my heir but if you really don't want to, I'll give you your wish and make you human. I'll find someone. If I find someone else." He answered with a sigh.

Dean sighs.

_Give the guy what he wants then I'll get out of here._

Poseidon let's go and lets the triton hover in the air. Dean's hand slowly approaches the triton. His fingers are close to touching it. Then Poseidon snatches it back.

Dean frowns. Poseidon raises his hand.

"Intruder in the palace."

Before Dean could speak Poseidon grabs him and they both suddenly appear in the Palace.

Dean's eyes widen at the bodies that are scattered across the ground.

"SIR."

The guard swims towards his boss looking frantic.

Then snap.

The guard's neck twists all the way round. He drops to the ground.

Marina swims in with an evil smirk.

"That's her." Dean says.

Marina stops.

"Hello Dean." She looks at Poseidon. "Poseidon. We finally meet."

"I already know who you are." The God growled.

"Hmm." Marina puts her hands on her hips. "I'm here because I want something."

"You are not having Dean." Poseidon spoke. His voice thunders the room. "He doesn't belong to you."

Marina scoffs.

"I don't care about Dean. I want something else."

A grin spreads across her face.

"I want the triton."


	12. Chapter 12

"I hope Dean is okay." Lola says.

"Who's Dean?" Blue asks.

"The human." Bob answered.

"Human where?"

Blue turns left and right trying to spot a man with legs swimming. She crashes into Bob.

"Grr." Bob glares at her. "Watch where you are going!"

"Sorry." Blue taps her head with her fin. She then laughs "Bob how can you forget who Dean is. That's the human we rescued from the Sea Witch."

Bob rubs his face with his claw and sighs heavily.

 _I give up._ He thought.

A scream causes the mermaid and her friends to stop.

"Did you hear that?" Lola asks.

Another scream rips through the ocean.

"It came from the palace." Bob says.

"Dean!." Lola gasped.

"Who is..."

"Shut up Blue."

"We got to go back." Lola says.

The mermaid spins round and swims as fast as she can towards Poseidon's home. Bob swears under his breath and follows dragging Blue along with him.

The three friends hide behind a rock.

Marina swims towards the palace killing each guard with the blink of her eye. Her mouth went up and down but Lola couldn't quite catch what she was saying.

"The Sea Witch." Bob squealed.

Marina laughs as corpses fall into the dusty sand. She then claps at the work she made.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME." Marina roared.

The Sea Witch flicks her hair and swims into the palace. The doors close behind her.

"Lola." Bob spoke his voice slow and uneasy "This is why we don't touch witch craft. You go cuckoo."

"We got to get to Dean." Lola says.

"Poseidon is in there. He can handle the Sea Witch." Bob ensures her.

Lola again swam off feeling nothing but determination.

Bob sighs.

"Why do I bother." He mutters.

He grabs Blue and follows the mermaid.

* * *

"The triton." Poseidon says.

"That beautiful fork that is looking at me right now." Marina purred. "I want it."

Poseidon looks at his weapon. He looks at the Sea Witch. He suddenly throws his head back and laughs.

"Fool."

He aims and blasts.

A green ball appears and traps the Sea Witch inside. The blast bounces off the green ball and disintegrates.

Poseidon lowers his weapon in shock. Marina laughs sounding like a manic.

"You think I didn't come prepared."

Her bones glow neon green. Her eyes flicker multiple colours.

"Marina." Poseidon shakes his head "You are insane. You consumed more power."

"Ah yeah got all the bottles and mixed them together. Used every spell in the cave. I'm going up against a God I needed a boost."

"That's too much. You may be a powerful witch but there is a limit on how far you can go."

Marina snorted. Seeing green beams wriggling under skin made Dean cringe. She looked alien.

"I am a God." Poseidon spoke with authority. "I am immortal."

"So am I honey. All things can die. Brother Zeus died."

Poseidon remained calm. He smiles.

"I can take all that power away from you."

Marina twitched. Sparks of energy flying off her.

"Or I can do something so dark." She grinned. "In the deepest part of my spellbooks." She rubs her hands together and smirks at Dean "Enjoy the show darling."

Poseidon raises his hand but suddenly the doors burst open.

"DEAN!" Lola screamed.

"Lola get out of here!" Dean yells.

Blue zooms towards the God in fury.

"SEA WITCH!" the fish screams.

Poseidon's eyes widen. He goes to grab the fish. Blue dodges.

"Nice try Sea Witch."

Poseidon tries again but again misses.

"Na. Na. Na." Blue teased. "You can't catch me."

"Blue!" Dean growled.

Poseidon turns and reaches out. Blue gets trapped in the God's fist.

"How dare you!" The God roared in anger.

Poseidon increases his grip wanting to crush the fish.

"WAIT." Bob stops and takes several breaths "She didn't mean it. She has severe memory loss. She...She doesn't know what she is doing."

Poseidon stops and uncurls his fist. Blue swims upwards and smiles wide at the God.

"Hi I'm Blue."

Bob rolls his eyes.

"The triton." Dean says.

Poseidon looks and sees the triton is out of his custody.

 _I must have let_   _go it while trying to catch that little blue nit._

Poseidon extends his hand waiting for his beloved weapon to come to him.

The triton swirls round, green sparks start flying off it.

Marina raises her hands and chants.

"Told ya it was going to go dark." The Sea Witch grinned. "Always loved a binding spell."

Poseidon swims his long, muscular arms stretched out. The triton blasts at the God. Poseidon crashes into his throne.

Dean and Lola try but both end up crashing into the wall.

"Its mine. ALL MINE." Marina squealed with delight.

"The triton should never be tampered with." Poseidon spoke his voice so powerful it caused the palace to shake.

The God rose and used all his strength to pull the triton out of this deadly curse.

Marina flicks her wrist. A green laser beam cuts through the God's arm. Poseidon roars but continues.

"YOU CAN'T FORCE THE TRITON TO BE YOURS. IT CHOOSES ITS MASTER, YOU DON'T CHOOSE FOR IT."

The God of Sea stops. The connection he had with the weapon was gone.

_No._

It hit the God hard. It was like he lost a part of himself.

"You sure about that." Marina grins wide like a Cheshire cat.

The triton flies into the Sea Witch's hand.

The triton slowly starts to turn black.

* * *

Sam sees the familiar red, curly hair in the bar window. He parks up and gets out.

"That her." Eileen says noticing the red-head.

"Yeb." Sam nodded.

"Thought so. She looks like one." Eileen says as she looks down at the witch's long black gown. "Only thing that's missing is the hat."

Sam laughs.

"True."

Andrea walked in first. It was her bar she should go in first. She sees her colleague leaning forward and looking deeply into Rowena's eyes.

"On the house." He said with a wink.

"Oh." Rowena grins "Thank you. Aren't you kind. I think I'll have another one. One drink is not going to keep me satisfied."

The bartender nods.

"Anything for you madam."

"Ahem." Andrea puts her hands on her hips "What are you doing?"

Her colleague remained in the I'm in love mode as he poured another drink. Andrea smacks him around the head.

"Kieran! I'm talking to you."

Kieran stops and blinks almost like he was snapping out of a trance.

"Oh um..." He frowns "Why am I pouring a beer?"

Andrea looks at the witch.

"Your doing."

Rowena gives her an innocent look.

"Have no idea what are you talking about dearie."

''Cut the crap Rowena she knows."

Rowena turns round and beams.

"Samuel." She looks over and frowns "Made some new friends?"

"You better not mess with us." Eileen warned "You are here to do a job. Sam has a lot of faith in you."

"Really?" Rowena touches her cheek "Making me blush Sam."

The witch picks up her pint. Andrea snatches it off her.

"Money first sweetheart."

Rowena pouts. She quickly shakes it off and smiles.

"I'm good. The drink was bland anyway."

"Hmm."

"I'm Stanley. Call me Stan."

The old man reaches his hand out. Rowena eyes him up and down.

"Uh no thanks." The witch stands up and ignores the frown on Stan's face. "Where are we doing the spell Sam?"

"Upstairs. Follow me." Andrea says.

They all follow the psychic upstairs.

"I like your hair." Stan said with a smile.

"Thank you." Rowena smiled.

"You are a very attractive woman considering you are over decades old. You don't look a day over twenty-one." Rowena giggles and flutters her eyes. Showing off the long, black lashes. "So beautiful I would like a piece of you."

Rowena frowns.

"Pardon?"

"A strand of your hair. I want it to make an anti ageing cream. One that actually works. I been wanting to shave off a few years."

"You are not laying a hand on my hair."

"I wanted to earn a bit of cash. If the cream works I could be rich."

"Sorry but I'm the only one who gets to have this youthful beauty. You want to be young go into witch craft."

Stan shakes his head.

"I prefer science."

"Oh. Scientists make my skin crawl. They act like they know everything."

"Well we do."

"See. Big headed."

"I wouldn't say I'm big-headed Red."

"Red." Rowena glares at him. "I have a name."

"Red suits you cuz you are red." Stan smirked.

"Rowena." Sam interrupts. "Spell now."

Rowena gives Stanley a look before sitting down at the dining table.

"Dean is with the fishes. Correct." Rowena asks.

"Yes." Sam says.

"It was seen in a vision you told me on the phone." Rowena says.

"That was me." Andrea says.

"Sit down." The witch ordered. Andrea sits. "Tracking spell will require some in sight. Her visions will help me. Dean's location is likely off the map. A normal map."

Rowena puts a map down and lights a candle.

"Shouldn't you tie your hair up?" Stan suggests "That candle has only gotta..."

"Can you stop going on about my bloody hair." The witch snaps.

"Just saying." Stan shrugged.

"Okay." Rowena clears her throat. "May I?" She holds the psychic's hands.

"I won't turn into a frog or anything right." Andrea says with a nervous expression.

"No." Rowena answers with an eye roll "Him over there might if he don't bloody shut his mouth."

Stanley glares at the witch. Rowena ignores and closes her eyes.

Andrea suddenly goes back. Her eyes go white. Rowena does the same. Visions travel from the psychic to the witch. The map bursts into flames and glows a lilac purple colour.

Eileen kept her hand on her gun as she watched the map burn slowly to nothing. One piece of the map was left.

Rowena opens her eyes and breaks contact with the witch. Andrea let's go and gasps for air.

"You okay?" Eileen asks.

Andrea nods and wipes sweat from her brow.

Rowena picks up the burnt paper. She looks at the purple dot.

"He is in a palace." Rowena answers.

"Palace?" Sam frowned.

"Its off the map. Its hidden." Rowena answers "Your human eyes won't see it."

"How are we going to get there?" Eileen asks.

"Maybe let the Sea Witch come to you." Rowena shrugged. "If she wants the moose I'm sure she will come running or should I say swimming."

"Rowena." Sam sighed.

"What? I'm sure she will pop up."

Suddenly the room shakes a series of screams are heard outside.

Sam and Eileen run to the window.

"What the hell?" Eileen says.

The ocean starts turning black. Men, women and children are running to the beach wanting to get away from the water.

A hole appears in the ocean and a green lights shoots out.

Out of the hole came the Sea Witch. She rises into the air with the triton now black as coal held tight in her hand. She laughs. Each laugh causing lighting to strike. Citizens scream and dodge the bolts.

"What in the holy hell." Stanley says his eyes wide as saucers.

Marina's skin cracked and black goo formed. Her eyes wild and dangerous. Her hair now white. Her nails become long and sharp, her tail splits into two legs but the scales remained.

"SAMMY." The Sea Witch yells.

Thunder roars in the sky.

Sam's eyes widen.

"Marina."

The Sea Witch raises the triton.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU." Her eyes go crazily dark. "YOU WILL BE MINE."

She looks at Andrea's bar. The Sea Witch smirks.

"Let's start this off with a bang shall we."

She aims the triton and shoots.


	13. Chapter 13

Andrea screams as green fire blasts out of the triton heading straight towards her bar. The bar that has become a her home. What she built up from scratch. Now this Sea Witch was going to destroy everything.

Then the ball of green fire bounces off the window and vanishes.

The psychic's mouth snaps shut. Her eyes widen. Did that disappear or was her mind playing games with her.

"Thank...me."

Andrea turns and faces Rowena who looked like she was in pain. Rowena had her arms out wide and the book was open with a mini ball floating off it.

"What did you do?" Sam asks.

"I saved my bloody ass that's what I did." Rowena hissed the spell starting to weigh down on her.

"You created a shield." Stanley says as he sees more blasts bouncing off the invisible wall.

"Aye. All around the bar."

Andrea smiles at the witch.

"You keep this up you will get a free drink. On the house."

"Ah well I was planning on stopping..."

"This could be a safe house." Sam says. "Guys get everyone to come here."

"Samuel." Rowena glares at him.

"You have to wait Rowena its dangerous out there. Remember what Andrea said a free drink."

"I deserve free drinks all year round." The witch winced.

"Andrea you stay here with Rowena. Make sure people stay. Me and Eileen will go out and stop Marina." Sam says.

"You forgot about me." Stanley says.

"Umm you stay to. Its safe."

Stanley frowns.

"You want me to stay because I'm old and I will slow everyone down."

"Stanley I'm not being horrible but..."

"No. I might be an old dog but I can move. I have brains. You need me."

"No its best if he stays." Andrea says remembering her visions. "And Eileen to."

"Why?" Eileen says.

"In case the witch gets any ideas." Andrea laughed nervously.

Eileen saw the look. The look that showed Andrea was lying.

"Your visions will not happen." Eileen says.

"Marina does something bad to you." Andrea says.

"I want to see her try." Eileen checks her gun "We'll get the rest of the weapons from the car. Use everything we got to take Marina down."

"And find Dean." Sam adds.

Eileen smiles.

"And find Dean."

The hunters ran down the stairs passed the screaming customers.

"ALL OF YOU STAY HERE." Sam screamed as he ran passed them and headed out of the door.

"Hell no I'm not staying here." A man slurred "I'm going home and getting my rifle."

"No." Andrea walks in with her hands on her hips. "No one is leaving this bar."

"Can't you see it out there!" A woman squealed "Its something out of a horror movie."

The thunder roars and the lightning flashes across the sky. People got struck down one by one by the bolt of pure electricity.

"You wanna get fried?" Andrea says.

"I'll rather take the risk than waiting for this old bucket to fall apart." The same man slurred.

Andrea raises her eyebrow.

"What the hell did you just say about my bar."

"You heard sweetheart." The drunk man spat out.

Andrea nods.

"Okay."

She gets out a shot-gun from behind the counter. The customers look at the weapon then look at the Bartender like she was crazy.

"NO ONE LEAVES THIS DAMM BAR. UNDERSTAND!" She looks at the drunk man and glares at him "Understand."

"You wouldn't shoot that. Women can't handle a gun."

Andrea raises the shot-gun and shoots. Everyone jumps by the sound including the drunk man.

"You were saying."The psychic says. The drunk man looked stunned. Andrea gestures to the chair "Sit your ass down. All of you."

Everyone did no questions asked.

"I wouldn't underestimate her." Stanley whispered in the man's ear. He takes the bottle of beer "And I think you had enough to drink."

The man didn't respond. His eyes remained glued to the shot-gun. Stanley winked at Andrea and went out the back.

"Just throwing it in the bin." He yelled as he left the room.

Stanley walks into the kitchen and tosses the bottle in the bin. He looks back seeing if anyone followed him. Once satisfied the close was clear Stan opens the back door and sneaks out.

The old man kept his head down and walked round the bar avoiding the windows at all times. He grinned as he approached the Impala.

It is empty inside the car. This made Stanley roll his eyes.

 _Sam and El decided to go by foot._ He looks at the black sky.  _In that. Yeah they are crazy surprised there is no suicide note. That's exactly what the hell they are doing. A suicide mission._

Stanley sees his bags in the back seat. The car is locked. The old man glanced round and slips his hand into his pocket. He takes out a disc with a key shaped button on it and sticks it to the door. He taps the button with his finger.

The button glows followed by the purr from the Impala's engine. The car door opens welcoming the old man in. Stanley's grin widens as he sits on the driver seat with his hands on the wheel.

"Hello Baby." He runs his fingers along the wheel "You are not my Audrey but you are quite sight. So beautiful. I'm not Dean but you are gonna treat me with the same respect that he has." He nods. "Good girl. One last thing I gotta say. I'm borrowing the car not stealing it and this stays between us can't have an angry owner on my case understood." He nods again. "Good good. I think me and you are gonna get on just fine."

The Impala roars to life and speeds down the road with the crazy scientist in the driver seat squealing with joy.

Back in the bar Andrea kept her shot-gun aimed. She frowns.

"Where's Stanley? What the hell is taking him so long. Kieran if you please..."

"Y...Yeah sure." Kieran replies his voice nervous.

He goes out the back. A minute later.

"Andrea!" Kieran comes back with the same matching frown. "He's gone."

"What!"

Andrea shoves the weapon in her colleague's hands and goes to check out all the rooms. Rowena was still in the same position struggling to hold on. Andrea turned away from the witch and ran downstairs.

"STANLEY!" She yelled.

She stopped by the front window and noticed something.

The Impala was gone. She knew Sam and Eileen didn't take the car. She thought about Stanley helping to throw the bottle away out the back.

The Psychic realized what Stan did.

He escaped.

Andrea sighs heavily.

 "That bastard"

Suddenly there was a scream.

* * *

As soon as sea turned black Poseidon waved his hand and everyone was suddenly on the street.

On land.

Dean and Lola are on the ground unable to stand up because of their tails. Bob and Blue are slumped next to Lola gasping by the change of scenery.

"I'm in Heaven. I'M DEAD." Blue cried.

"You are on land you moron." Bob says.

"Oh my God." Lola looks round fear on her face. "I'm in human territory."

Dean looks at the God's legs.

"You wouldn't mind." Dean gestures to his tail. "I need a pair to."

"Can't." Poseidon answers. "The triton."

"You are human." Dean frowned.

"I'm a God. I can change into any form. I lost the triton but I still have power. Only thing is I am not as strong as I used to be. The triton contained half my power and my connection to the sea. Now I'm not God of the Sea just a God. That's why I must get the triton back. You both have to stay here."

"What." Dean sits up. "No."

"You can't walk. You are no use to me."

"We will dry out." Lola says.

"You will be fine." Poseidon ensured her.

"Sir. The Sea Witch will destroy you." Bob says.

Poseidon looks at the crab.

"I fought battles. Me and my siblings have fought against great evil. The Sea Witch, she is nothing compared to what I faced."

"What? Hades?" Dean says.

Poseidon nods at Dean.

"That and many more. We rarely been a happy family. Today the Sea Witch shall die and the ocean will be mine once again. Then we can continue we left off."

He smiles at his possible heir. The God strokes Dean's cheek treating the hunter like treasure. Dean backs away and glares causing the God to chuckle. If Poseidon was right he had to win this battle. The potential heir could not go to waste.

Dean  is a potential King to protecting the ocean .

Poseidon vanishes leaving the merpeople, fish and crab behind.

* * *

"MARINA!"

Sam runs and stops at the edge of the beach. Marina smiles wide. The smile drops when Eileen joins him.

"You brought her." Marina spat out in disgust.

"It's over Marina." Sam yells.

He raises an iron crowbar and a gun. Marina laughs finding it amusing.

"I'm not a Sea Witch my dear Sam. I'm a Goddess." She smiles at her weapon. "This is what got me there."

"A fork?" Eileen frowned.

Marina rolls her eyes.

"The triton." She says.

"The triton." Sam frowns. "As in...Poseidon?"

"Yeah. This is his. Got it from him."

"You what?"

"MARINA!" A voice boomed across the beach.

Sam and Eileen turn and face a man. He wore a long white robe and sandals .The man walks down the beach blocking out the attacks from the thunderous storms.

"Ah." Marina smiled. "We meet again on this wonderful day." She lands on the sand and smirks "I should make you bow down to me Poseidon."

 _Poseidon!_ Both hunters thought.

"Wouldn't bow down to scum like you." Poseidon growls. "This little storm you are putting on." He laughs. "Zeus's temper is worse than this."

"Oh I was just getting started."

Marina aims at the sea.

Fishy, wet, horrifying sea monsters rose from the sea and stepped on to the land.

Marina giggles at their shocked expressions.

"I have such an imagination." She says. 

Poseidon glares at her and suddenly rises off the ground.

"Fight me!"

Marina grins.

"I would feel honored."

The two powerful beings charge at each other.

* * *

"I don't care what he says I gotta find Sam." Dean pulls himself through the street. He winced at how heavy his tail was. "How can you live with this."

"I was born with it." Lola says.

"I'm dead." Blue cried.

"No you are not dead!" Bob says for the third time.

Dean grunts and goes to move again. The familiar purr causes him to look up. His Baby was  coming down the road. The merman sighs with relief.

"Sam."

Dean didn't care about his current state he just needed to get to his brother. Dean drops on to the road and hopes his brother will see him and stop the car.

The car stopped. It worked.

The window goes down revealing the driver. Dean frowns at the sight of the white hair and wrinkles. That is not his brother.

"You trying to get yourself killed." The old man barked out the window. "I get its end of the world right now but jeez I would rather go down fighting than go out like a coward."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRIVING MY CAR?"

"Your...car."

The old man studies the hunter's face. A grin spreads across his lips.

"Well hello Dean."


	14. Chapter 14

Andrea ran back into the bar after hearing the scream. She stops and her eyes widen. Banging on the window are these ugly, fishy sea creatures. The people screamed in horror and the room turned into a frenzy.

_ They can't get in. The witch has put a protection spell on this place. _

A sick feeling rises inside the Psychic. A feeling that something bad is about to happen.

A bang comes from upstairs. Andrea bolted up the stairs into the room.

Rowena is passed out on the ground. Andrea kneels down and turns the witch on her back.

"You okay?" Andrea asked.

Rowena's eyes flutter open. She coughs and looks at the Bartender.

"I think you know the answer to that." Rowena answered her voice barely a whisper.

Rowena is exhausted. Having a spell that big weighing down on her drained all her energy. Rowena couldn't maintain the shield she had to let go.

Andrea hears another round of people screaming.

_Shit the monsters._

"You gotta continue the spell. There is these I don't know what the hell they are outside the bar."

"I can't."

Rowena touches her head feeling a migraine coming on. Andrea helps Rowena up.

"You have to." She puts the witch on the chair. "Lives are at risk."

"A witch can't perform a spell when they are tired."

"Great. So you are useless."

"No." Rowena stands up and tidies up her hair. "I meant I can't perform big spells." She looks at the Psychic. "Where are the Sea Witch's fishy friends?"

Andrea takes the witch downstairs into the bar.

"Shot gun." Rowena asks.

Andrea grips on to her weapon.

"It's mine."

"I need to give it an upgrade."

Before Andrea can answer the witch places her hand on the weapon and chants. The Bartender feels weight being added to the shot-gun. Rowena let's go and gestures to the door.

"Better get into action if I were you." The witch sits down and leans on the counter. Her face pale. "Keep the monsters on that side of the room I don't want them near me."

Andrea shakes her head. She still had no idea where Stanley is. According to her vision he ends up with the sharks. The Psychic hoped Sam and Eileen will find him before things escalate.

The windows shatter and the black, goo, fish, sea monsters stumble in.

"Is this real or is it the drink to blame." A guy with sunglasses questioned.

He approaches the monster who had one eye and a ridiculously long tongue. He reaches out to touch the monster. The monster extends its tongue and wraps it around the sunglasses drunk guy. The man screamed as he felt his bones being crushed.

"EVERYONE DUCK."

Andrea shoots.

The bullet hits the monster in the head. The monster trembles and suddenly melts into a huge black puddle.

"Iron bullets." Rowena said with a smile. "Iron is a Sea Witch's weaknesses."

Andrea checks her weapon over. The witch changed the bullets. Turned the bullets into iron bullets.

More monsters started coming in. Andrea looks at the witch.

"I got guns out the back and we got a lot of people."

Andrea grins at Rowena. Rowena sighs and nods.

"Very well go and get them."

Andrea orders Kieran to get every weapon from the storage. She is a woman who likes her weapons makes her feel safe especially being surrounded by drunks every day.

Rowena touched each weapon and repeated the spell. Andrea tossed the weapons to people and ordered them to shoot the monsters.

It became a team effort. Monsters vs humans. The humans are winning sending each monster down. Andrea even got someone to be a cleaner and mop the floor so no one would slip on the black mass.

Rowena pours herself a glass of scotch and drinks it watching the scene that looked like it came straight out of a movie.

The witch sighs. She expected sandy beaches, cocktails, hula and shirtless men revealing their perfect six-pack. Instead she arrived at a horror show.

_There is always drama when the Winchesters are around._ She thought.

She puts the glass down and rolls her eyes.

_I think after this I might go to a different country._ _Have a proper holiday where no hunters, angels, and demons can get to me._

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Crowley...Fergus are the four names that came to her mind.

A monster with large crabs comes up from behind the witch. Rowena wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of fish.

_I might take a shower afterwards to._

Hot air hits Rowena's back. She froze. Her head turns round and faces the large, lobster creature.

"Good Lord." Rowena gets up and swings the chair. She hits the monster around the face. The monster growls. "I knew that would you piss you off but it gave me time to think of a spell."

Rowena raises her hand and chants.

The lobster monster froze and starts to shrink. Rowena kept her hand stretched out and spoke faster as the monster shrunk down and turned into an ant.

Rowena stops and leans on the counter. She is going to kill Sam for making her use her energy on the shield spell. She looks down at the little, black ant and crushes it under her shoe.

With a satisfied smirk she turns and pours herself another drink.

_Done my kill for the day._ She thought with a grin.

The room broke into a cheer as the last monster melted.

"Great job everyone." Andrea says.

"There is more of those things outside." Kieran says.

Andrea sighs. She looks at her shot-gun. She then grins. "I say we go and clear them out. Kill every ugly bastard that is walking on our streets."

Kieran was taken back by this new boost of confidence by his colleague. The crowd cheered and eagerly wanted to get out to show the monsters what they are made of.

"The storm has calmed down. Sky is grey." Andrea says. "Guys I want you to keep your eyes out for an old man with white hair and glasses. Name is Stanley. He was in here before he decided to do a runner. If you see him let me know. Got it?" The crowd nods. Andrea looks at the witch. "You coming?"

Rowena groans and puts the glass down.

"I don't want to but I just want this event to be over." The red-head puts her hands on her hips. "Lead the way."

Andrea steps forward and takes a deep breath.

_No going back now._

Then she steps outside.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

"Well hello Dean."

Stanley opens the car door and gets out. "We have been looking for you Deano." He stops when his eyes go on the tail. "Oh..." Dean backs away as the old man leans forward to inspect him. "My my." Stanley touches the tail. "Its real."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean repeats.

"And what happened to you. I don't remember Sam saying he had a fish as a brother. You are Dean right?"

"Listen here you son of a bitch. I don't who you are. How do you know me and my brother and how did you get into my car!."

_God why won't he answer my questions!_

"The Sea Witch impersonated you earlier. This could be her tricks again."

"I was cursed. She turned me into this so she can keep me under water."

"And use your blood to shapeshift into you. Hmm clever. I would run the tests but you would positive on most of them because you are now a merman. So I'm gonna take it what I'm hearing . My gut is telling me you are the guy."

Stanley grabs on to the tail.

"Hey what are you..."

"Putting you on board." Stan cuts him off. He puts Dean in the shot-gun seat.

"DEAN!" Lola yelled.

Stanley looks round and down.

"Another fish out of the water."

"She's my friend." Dean says.

"She's your fish mate." Stanley chuckled and shook his head. "Bit young for you I say."

"No she's just a friend."

"She is pretty. But I suggest keeping your tail to yourself Dean."

Stanley winks and goes over to Lola. Lola had Blue and Bob against her chest. The Scientist tuts at the mermaid.

"This is a car not an aquarium."

"Their my friends." Lola says.

Stanley shrugs.

"Alright. It's not my car so if Dean wants to spend days cleaning Baby be my guest."

He grabs Lola's tail and drags her around the car. Stanley opens the back door and sits Lola into the seat.

"Don't touch my stuff." He warned. Lola looks at the bags and nods. Stan nods "Good girl."

Stanley gets into the driving seat. He turns and sticks his hand out to Dean.

"Hi I'm Stanley Halls."

Dean looks down at the hand.

_Now he decides to introduce himself._

"I am a scientist. A top class one. I created a device that helps me unlock any car in the world. This car wasn't being used so I...borrowed it."

"You stole it!"

"Borrowed it. I am a friend of Sam's. So as a friend I am borrowing the car. Are you gonna shake my hand?" Dean glares at the old man. Stan lowers his hand "I take that as a no."

"How do you know Sam?"

"He called me, wanted my help to investigate into the case."

"How did he find you?"

"Eileen told him."

"Eileen?"

"Hmm. Turns out I am quite popular in the hunter community."

"A scientist working with hunters?"

"Yeah." Dean frowns at the old man. Stanley chuckles "I know a bit of an odd combination."

"Where is Sam?"

"With Eileen. After the Sea Witch."

Dean's eyes widen.

"What!"

"That's why I'm out here to stop them." Stanley pushes up his glasses up and clears his throat "We should be alright its just a Sea Witch who is a bit loopy...actually maybe more than a bit."

"She has the triton." Lola says.

Stanley turns his head towards Lola with his eyebrow raised.

"Poseidon's triton?"

"Yeah the God of Sea exists." Dean sighed.

Stanley looks back at the steering wheel.

"Okay well this is an interesting turn of events."

"You are not afraid." Lola says with a confused expression.

"This world is already mad why not throw some Greek Gods into the mix." Stanley shrugged.

Stanley starts up the engine.

"Hey this is my car I should be the one driving." Dean says.

"How do you plan on doing that? You got no legs. You can't even step on the brakes."

Dean again sighs. The old man had a point. He didn't fully trust the Scientist he barely knew him. Dean is going to keep his eye on him.

"Fine but be careful."

"I'll be very careful. Trust me boy." Stan ensured him. 

"The old man needs to have a hair cut." Bob says.

"Bob." Lola scolded.

"Uh who's Bob?" Stanley asks.

"The crab. The fish is Blue."

"Who is Blue?" Blue asks.

"You are Blue you..." Bob stops and calms himself down.

"Guys shut up." Dean says.

"Are you talking to me?" Stanley says.

"No its them can't you hear them arguing?" Stanley shakes his head. Dean frowns "You deaf?"

"He is human Dean." Lola says "He can't understand animals."

Dean thinks back to when he spoke to the dogs and that pigeon who did his business on the Impala. Sam was only able to hear one side of the conversation. Stanley not understanding the animals that is not new to Dean.

The merman sighs and gestures to the window.

"Just drive."

* * *

Marina and Poseidon clash and quickly back away to prepare themselves for the next round. Even without his weapon Poseidon was still a powerful being who refused surrender to the Sea Witch. Marina was not going to give in either, she has the triton she has an advantage to over power the God.

Sam and Eileen stuck together as the monsters surrounded them.

"Well..." Eileen laughed nervously "I never pictured this as our first date."

Sam looks at Eileen eye wide.

"First date?"

Eileen chuckled at the hunter's reaction.

"I'm joking. But if you did ask me I would accept."

"You...would?"

Eileen smiles at him.

"I like you Sam Winchester."

Sam blushed pink which Eileen found adorable.

"I'm getting bored." Marina raises the triton. "I'm going to end this. I will make you bow down to me."

She zapped a green light towards the God. Poseidon gets hit and suddenly goes down on his knees.

"Worship me." Marina grinned.

Poseidon grunted but the power of the triton restrained him kept him pinned down to the sand. Marina's wild eyes go on to Eileen.

"You. You thief."

"She's not a thief." Sam says.

"She is. She stole my boyfriend. She took you away from me."

"I am not your boyfriend. I don't love you. You are crazy."

Marina laughs.

"They say a man who hates the woman actually loves the woman. You are stuck Sam. Having feelings for both me and her. I will fix this problem."

The triton glows.

The ground shook and Eileen suddenly finds himself trapped in a giant hour-glass.

"EILEEN." Sam screams.

Andrea arrives with the others from the bar. Her eyes widen. This is what she saw in her vision.

"You got to stop this." Andrea orders the witch.

Rowena's eyes go on to the triton. She felt its power, it overwhelmed her. She read the books about this powerful weapon, she didn't think it existed.

"She has Poseidon's weapon." The witch shakes her head. "I am sorry but she is stronger than me. I am no help to you."

Marina grins at the new arrivals.

"Hello."

Andrea aims her shot-gun. Marina chuckles and waves her hand.

The weapon melts in Andrea's hands. Andrea steps back in shock. The people behind the Bartender turn and run off.

Their ounce of courage is gone.

Marina blasts at the Psychic. Andrea gets hit and forced on to her knees like Poseidon is.

"You should be lucky. Front row seats to watch this woman die."

Eileen covered her head as the sand starts falling on her.

"When the glass is full she will be gone." Marina smirked. She grabs Sam's hand and smiles wide at him "Then you will be mine my dear Sam."

Rowena raises her hands and chants. The sand in the glass slows down. Rowena grunts the power by the triton already starting to fight back.

Marina glares at the red-head.

"Witch."

"Just like you but better." Rowena chuckled weakly.

Marina grinned dangerously. Sam punches the Sea Witch around the face and goes to make a grab for the triton. Marina blocks his hand and increases her grip on his wrist.

"YOU ARE MINE." She screams in his face

Sam drops down to his knees as her nails digs into his skin.

"Eileen." He repeated.

Marina flicks her wrist. Rowena goes flying and lands in a pile of surf boards. The sand speeds up and starts pouring over Eileen.

The Impala pulls up at the chaotic scene. Dean, Lola, Blue, Bob and Stanley watch with a shocked expression. Dean sees his brother in the Sea Witch's grip.

"Sam!"

Dean opens the car door and goes to get out.

"Whoa their boy." Stanley pulls the merman back in his seat "What are you gonna do hit the bitch with your tail?"

"I gotta get to him. Let me go." Dean demanded.

Stanley sighs.

"Hunters. They go in guns blazing and use their heads later. That is how you get yourself killed."

Dean looks at the beach.

Sam is Marina's bitch, Eileen is running out of time...literally, Poseidon is now no help. If you got a plan Stan I'm all ears."

"Plan Stan." Stanley chuckles "That rhymes." He goes back straight face and nods "Yes I do have a plan. It involves that bag that is next to your mermaid friend." Lola passes the bag no questions asked. Stanley takes the bag and puts it on his lap "The next part will require team work."

Dean looks at the old man.

"I'm listening."

Eileen's head is the only part of her that is visible. The hour-glass is nearly at the top. Sam struggled to fight back. Panic is increasing inside him. Dean was still nowhere to be seen and it is close to being end of the world. Sam couldn't do anything to stop it. All his allies are defeated.

The hunter spots the Impala and frowns.

_Who is driving that?_

Stanley gets out of the car with a weapon that is bigger than a shot-gun. The fish monsters turn and growl at the old man. One monster forms a water ball and aims at the Stan.

"Did you know water has a weakness?" The monsters remained silent. Stanley nods "They do. Its ice."

Stanley blasts at the monster. The water ball freezes into solid ice. The ice spreads and freezes the monster all over. The fish creatures look at their frozen friend. Stanley shoots at each monster turning them into ice statues.

Marina's eyes widen at this strange, new gadget.

"What is that?"

"Its science darling." Stanley answers. He pats the weapon and laughs "I actually created this to freeze a swimming pool so I would have ice that would last me a good few months. it's the summer and I get through ice cubes fast so I thought this little baby here would be handy." Marina's face goes red with fury. Stanley aims the gun. "Looking a bit hot-headed. Want a cool down?"

The triton glows the sickly, green colour.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE WISHED YOU DIED." She roared.

She blasts at the old man. Stanley gets hit and vanishes.

"STANLEY." Sam yells. He glares at the Sea Witch "What did you do to him?"

"Gave him a treat." Marina smirked.

 _The sharks._ Andrea thought with a horrified expression.  _Another vision is coming true._

"I won. There is nothing you can do to stop me." Marina laughed.

Suddenly the Impala zooms and hits the Sea Witch. Marina goes flying and lands face first in the ground. Sam falls elsewhere. He sits up with a wince.

_Who the hell was that?_

Sam blinks and looks at the person sitting in the driving seat. His eyes widen.

"Dean."

_Dean is here!_

Dean looks down and does a thumbs up to the mermaid.

"Good job."

Lola is laid down next to the controls her hands still on the brakes.

"No problem partner." She teased.

"Yeah I prefer the sea most definitely." Bob pants.

"Is this a boat?" Blue asks.

Everyone ignored the fish.

Dean rolls out of the car. He sees Marina on the ground the triton still in her grip.

Dean starts pushing himself towards the Sea Witch. Sam stands up and rubs his head. He frowns at his brother. Why is he crawling on the ground.

Then Sam noticed the tail.

_What the?_

"DEAN"

Dean looks over and smiles.

"Hey Sammy."

"YOU GOT A TAIL."

"Yeah long story I'll tell you later."

Marina's eyes open and she punches Dean across the jaw. Dean ends up on his back. Marina goes on top of him and wraps one hand around his throat.

Sam immediately started running ignoring the fact that his brother is a freaking merman. Marina aims the triton and blasts. Sam suddenly went rigid and he falls down on his back. He tires to move but he couldn't feel his legs.

_Crap I'm paralyzed._

Dean glares at the Sea Witch.

"Trying to be the knight in shining armor Dean." Marina aims the triton at Dean. Dean gulped as the triton touches his skin if Marina put more force in Dean would be a dead man...or should I say merman. "You lost Dean."

Dean wriggled his hand out but makes sure Marina does not notice.

"You won huh." Dean says.

"Eileen is gonna die, the triton is mine, I am the most powerful being of the ocean and I got Sam. My handsome Sam. Yes Dean I have won."

Dean chuckles.

"To be with someone you gotta get the family's approval. You and Sam, I disapprove."

Dean reaches out and grabs on to the triton. Marina pulls the weapon and falls back bringing Dean along with her.

"DEAN!"

Dean ignores his brother's yells and pulls at the weapon.

"THE TRITON IS MINE." Marina screamed.

The two of them roll across the sand their fight turning into a tug of war. They both reach towards the edge of the beach. With all his strength, Dean pulls the triton. The triton is pulled out of Marina's hands.

"NO!" The Sea Witch cries out in anger.

Dean falls into the ocean and swims towards the big black hole. Dean tries to swim away but water spun round and round like water going down a hole in a sink. He grips on to the triton as the ocean swallows him up.

Then Dean is gone.

"DEAN." Sam cried out.

Poseidon finally fought through the tremendous power and stands up. He walks up to the younger hunter. He touches Sam's legs. Sam felt movement in his legs. The hunter stands up and runs to the edge of the beach. He kept repeating his brother's name but no response came.

He turns and glares at the Sea Witch.

"Where is he?"

Marina was too distraught to answer. Her most beloved weapon has been ripped out of her hands.

Suddenly a gold, bright light shines out of the hole. Sam's anger fades and turns into confusion. Poseidon walks to the edge. The God's face lights up.

"I was right." He spoke his voice rising with excitement.

"What is this? What is happening?" Sam asks with a worried expression.

Poseidon beams at the ocean.

"The triton accepted him. Dean Winchester is the chosen one. The right heir."

Gold beams shoot through the ocean removing the darkness and evil.

Then a strong, bulky, muscular arm comes out of the ocean.

Sam frowns. That's not Dean's arm. That arm has too much muscle.

"That's your brother Sam." Poseidon says reading the hunter's thoughts.

Then the God's smile widens.

"He's coming."


	16. Chapter 16

The other arm comes through the ocean. The triton was back to its original golden colour. Poseidon grins and opens his arms out wide. He felt the power of the triton sweep through him the bond between him and his beloved weapon started to form. Although Dean is the heir, Poseidon is the God. The right heir will immediately connect to the God of the Sea.

"Yes." The God cheered.

Sam shakes his head. What the hell is going on? What is happening to Dean?

After the encounter with Zeus Sam does not trust the Gods.

The water rose and started swirling around in the air. Sam tried to see his brother but the water blocked his view.

Then a figure stepped on to the sand. His legs are musclar like his arms. His body had a six-pack, and his chest is wide and board. It was a body you would expect from weeks no months worth of gym. It was the perfect dream body.

Sam's eyes meet to the owner of this God like body.

"Dean."

Dean's eyes shone emerald-green, Sam has never seen his brother so alive. Dean looked fantastic. Dean walks up to his brother. Sam wasn't sure what was going through Dean's head but the younger hunter is certain Dean must be as shocked as he is.

Dean stopped in front of his brother. Sam for once in a long time looked up at his brother. Dean has gained an extra few feet if Sam had to guess his brother must have been nearly 7ft.

"Dean." Sam repeats.

Dean flexes his new bigger muscles looking curious by his new body.

"Heya Sammy." The elder hunter said with a smile. Dean looks down and sighs with relief "At least I can walk again."

"For now." Marina hissed.

Dean faces the Sea Witch. Her eyes glow green.

"I did get the triton by using magic. I can do it again."

Dean grips the most prized weapon. Instead of targeting the Sea Witch Dean turns and shoots at the hour-glass.

The glass shatters and Eileen slides out.

"NO!" Marina glares. "She does not deserve to live."

"Shut up." Sam snaps.

Sam runs over to the huntress. He kneels down and wraps Eileen in his arms.

"Its okay I got you." He says.

Eileen spits out the sand and leans on Sam's chest. Sam can feel Eileen's breathing. It is fast. Her heart is banging her chest. Sam couldn't blame her she was going to die, the hour-glass was almost at times up. That horrifying experience must have scared her.

"Stanley." She coughed.

Sam's eyes widen.

_Shit._

"Dean. We gotta save Stanley."

Marina grins.

"We'll see."

Then she vanishes.

Dean growled.

"Great."

"Its okay Dean." Poseidon approaches his heir, his treasure. "You will know where she is. You are like me. Now all knowing." Dean goes to give the triton to the God. Poseidon shakes his head. "No son."

"Son?" Dean frowned.

 _You are now mine after all._ Poseidon thought.

"You save him." Poseidon says. "I know you can."

The God of Sea touches Andrea. Andrea felt the weight of power go off her. She shivered up and stood up.

Dean looks at the triton. It felt comfortable. It felt like it belonged to him. The hunter focused hard. His eyes open.

"I know where they are?"

Dean waves the triton and suddenly appears on a rock. He sees Stanley on a wooden rowing boat surrounded by sharks. Marina is in the water her purple tail going side to side.

"Where is the music boys?" Stanley chuckled nervously. "Jaws you know it. The part when the shark swims towards his target and intense music plays. I feel like I am in one of those situations." He looks at the smirking Sea Witch. "I would rather have what you did to me at the hotel, the choking up water because it came with treasure."

"Goodbye old man." Marina smirked.

The sharks leap up.

The triton glows.

"NO!" Dean screams.

The sharks instead of landing on the boat they leap into the water. Stanley ducked as the sharks went over his head into the water.

The sharks pop up and turn to Dean.

"Apologizes your majesty." The shark spoke.

"Majesty." Marina snorted. "You obey me. I am the rightful owner of..."

"Silence witch." The shark growled.

Stanley rubs his head and cranes his neck.

"Dean?"

"You're gonna be okay now." Dean nodded.

"How did you become that?" Stanley gestures to the body. "You turned into Arnold Schwarzenegger."

Dean sighs. Stan had to compare his God like body to the Terminator.

"You on steroids?" Stan asked.

"No. Its the triton. It changed me."

"That's an understatement."

The Admiral rose out of the water behind the older Winchester. He reaches out and wraps his tentacles around the hunter. Dean drops the triton in shock and falls into the water.

Dean's legs immediately turn into a long, green, muscular tail as soon as it made contact with the water.

The triton lands in the coral at the bottom of the ocean. Marina grins and swims downwards.

Dean tries to pull free out of the octopus's grip but without his weapon he was weak.

 _Shit_.

"Right heir indeed." The Admiral chuckled. "If you were the right heir then you wouldn't need to rely on the triton. The power would be in you."

Dean's head snaps towards the octopus.

"Really." He says.

"ITS MINE." Marina screamed with joy.

Dean focused hard. He felt something flicker inside him. Like a spark of energy. The hunter's eyes suddenly glow gold.

The octopus gasps. Dean breaks himself easily out of the Admiral's grip. He grabs one of the tentacles and starts spinning the octopus round and round. He then throws the Admiral.

The Admiral screams as he shot up and burst out of the water. He soared through the sky and landed on a boat.

"Hey we got ourselves a octopus." The fishermen cheered.

"Big and juicy for tonight's meal." The Captain says smacking his lips together.

The Admiral becomes horrified. He reaches out to grab something that will help him escape.

The Captain raises the knife and stabs the octopus in the head.

"We are definitely gonna get well tonight boys." The Captain grinned.

After several stabs to the head, the crew men put the dead octopus in a box and carry him away.

Dean swims towards the triton. Marina shoves him out of the way.

"Don't even think about it." She warned.

Dean clenches his fists and grits his teeth. He thought about the power within him again. He raises his hand and stares at the triton.

The triton rises of the ground and flies into Dean's hand.

"How did you?"

Marina raises her hand ready to chant.

"I got a better idea." Dean smirked.

The shark swim down together as a group. Dean's eyes flicker gold and the triton points at the Sea Witch.

"Yes your majesty." The shark says.

Before Marina could react the sharks charge at her. Marina screams as the sharks sink their teeth into her, ripping the Sea Witch apart.

Then the screams stop.

The sharks turn and swim away leaving only the Sea Witch's necklace behind.

Dean picks up the necklace and twirls it in his hand. He then crushes it in his fist and lets it scatter on the sandy ground.

"Dean."

Lola swims towards Dean. "Poseidon told us where you were. A whale is taking Stanley back." She then chuckles "He was not happy riding on a whale's back." She then stops and frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I went over the line." Dean answers. "Marina did not need to die like that. When it comes to witches me and Sam shoot them with witch killing bullets I...I let Marina be a shark's freaking meal."

"At least she's gone."

"But I enjoyed it. I enjoyed watching her suffer." Dean eyes the triton. "This is what happened when I took on the Mark of Cain." He shakes his head. "I can't seem to handle great power."

"Dean. Look at the things the Sea Witch."

Dean thought back to the victims in the beginning of the case. What the Sea Witch did to them. He thought about Sam, Eileen, Stanley. Marina was one evil son of a bitch. Maybe she did deserve to die. Dean couldn't help but feel angry at himself for giving her that type of death.

Dean suddenly felt a new presence. Someone new is down here. Dean felt attracted to this new presence. He had to investigate.

The merman swims off.

"Dean."

Lola sighs and follows him.

The merpeople eventually arrived at the Sea Witch's cave. They both paused at the entrance. A young man. A human was struggling to breathe.

"How did he get down here?" Lola asks.

"Steven Saunders." Dean said quickly.

Steven nods. He tries to speak but bubbles comes out of his mouth.

Dean grabs the man's arms.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." He then smiled. "Holly will be happy to see you."

The mention of Holly causes Steven to panic. Dean presses his fingers against the man's head. Steven goes limp and his eyes close.

"He will wake up later." Dean ensured Lola. Lola beams causing Dean to frown. "What?"

"You say you can't handle great power. If it wasn't for you this man would have died."

A small smile appears on Dean's face. At least he did one good thing while having powers.

Dean holds Steven tight and starts to swim towards the surface.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone so the next chapter is the last chapter. Thank you to those who have followed and reviewed this story. :)
> 
> Final chapter will be posted soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Steven was reunited with his girlfriend Holly shortly after being rescued. Marina decided to keep Steven alive and she turned him into a polyp to add to her garden that was hidden deep in her cave. The man was traumatized so Poseidon thought it was for the best to remove all the memories Steven has with Marina.

The hole Steven went down in was said to be a sink hole. It was for the best for Steven and Holly to think it was a natural occurrence.

Dean used the triton to undo all of Marina's damage and erases everything that happened from all the citizens memories. Within a flash from the triton, women, men and children are back on the beach like it never happened.

Andrea's bar was up and running ready for business. She serves the drinks to her customers who were oblivious to everything that happened earlier. Andrea gave the drinks away for free. The people deserved it they did help her fight the monsters. Although they didn't remember she remembers and she would always admire their courage.

As promised Andrea served Rowena a free drink. The Bartender leans and whispers in the witch's ear.

"Keep your hands off Kieran." Rowena frowns but Andrea taps her head. "I saw it all."

Rowena rolls her eyes as Andrea picks up the empty glasses.

 _God I hate psychics._ The witch thought with a sigh.

Stanley sits down with a pint of beer.

"Hello witch."

"If you mention my hair I will kill you." Rowena warned.

"Oh no I was going to ask you if you like to do the hula with me. It's a competition. Its happening on the beach." Rowena raises her eyebrow. Stanley grins. "The winners gets 500 dollars. So 250 dollars each."

Rowena stands up and grabs her bag.

"I'm in." She says.

The scientist and the witch link arms and walk out of the bar. Eileen and Sam are leaning on the Impala eating ice cream. Sam wasn't going to buy it but when he saw Eileen buying one he felt he had to buy one to.

"We really do have similar interests in food." Eileen says when she notices Sam brought the same ice cream as her.

Sam chuckles.

"Yeah."

Eileen licks the ice cream.

"So your brother is the King of the Sea. Who would have thought."

"Yeah. I still can't get mind round it."

"So what now? What's going to happen to Dean?"

"I don't know. Dean wouldn't talk about it. He is talking to Poseidion." Sam shakes his head. "God Poseidion."

"Just waiting for Percy Jackson to turn up." Eileen teased.

Sam laughs. He then frowns.

"Seriously I don't know what to do. Dean just got over the Mark of Cain this might be too much for him."

"Sam." Eileen smiles. "Dean is strong and so are you."

Her fingers intertwine with Sam's. Sam looks at their hands. A smile forms on his lips. Eileen and Sam made eye contact. Sam leans forward without thinking and brushes his lips against hers.

Eileen responses and wraps her arms around Sam. Sam opens the car door and slides in. Eileen goes on top of him and closes the door. They both kissed.

Dean and Poseidon stood admiring the ocean. Poseidon held the triton with a frown.

"You turn down the throne."

"Yes." Dean answers.

"You experienced the power and yet you still do not want it."

"It's not who I am. I told you I am a hunter. Not a King. Not a God."

"The triton chose you."

Dean sighs. Poseidon places his hand on Dean's shoulder. "You can be on both land and water. I can make an expectation. You can stay with your brother but when the sea is in trouble you will be summoned. You can use your powers on hunts."

"I know we been through this but my answer is still no. I'm not needed. You have guards and your people."

"Merpeople." The God corrects him.

"Yeah them they are tough. Lola she's a tough girl."

"I was informed Bob is close with my guards." Poseidon nodded. "He tells them everything."

"Exactly and power is not always answer. If I could go back to when I accepted the Mark, I would have turned it down. Looked for other options to defeat Abaddon. "

"The Mark really scarred you." Poseidon said sadly.

Dean looks down. The Mark still haunted him even to this day. With Amara out there the Mark although it's not on Dean's arm anymore it still had an effect on him he felt responsible for releasing this new big bad on the earth. He could take Poseidon's offer but Dean just didn't want to be responsible for any types of power in case he did more bad than good. Yes he saved Steven but part of Dean was still scared on what he is capable of.

He shakes his head at Poseidon.

"Poseidon. I decline the throne."

"You sure?" Dean nods. Poseidon sighs. "I guess I am not going to be able to change your mind. If you ever do change your mind, go to any place where there is water and pray to me. I will come."

"Does that mean the body has gotta go?"

Poseidon tilts his head and grins.

"No. Why you want to keep it?"

" I do like being taller than my brother. " 

The God of Sea laughs.

"Very well." The triton glows. "If that's what you want."

Dean closes his eyes and feels the power being sucked out of him. He opens his eyes and sees he still has his dream body. He nods and smiles at the God. The God looks away and smirks.

Dean walks down the beach. Women stand up from their spots and start to follow him. Poseidon watches the smirk still on his face.

 _A perfect body has it's downsides._ The God thought with a grin.

Dean reaches the Impala. He didn't see Eileen and Sam at the back. Dean tries to get in but he couldn't. He was too big for the car. Dean squeezes in and takes up the whole front of the car. His arm came out of the window and his leg came out of the other window.

"Shit."

Sam hears a series of swears he looks up and sees his brother in the front all tangled up.

"Dean!"

Dean turns his head.

"Sam." Eileen sits up with Sam's jacket covering her up. Dean's eyes widen. "Eileen."

Women start banging on the car wanting to touch the body of this handsome man.

"Look at those abs."

"Those arms I wanna hug them."

"He is so hot."

Eileen and Sam both blush with embarrassment. Dean realizes the women are after him and being stuck in the car didn't help him either.

"POSEIDON. I CHANGE MY MIND. I WANT MY OLD BODY BACK."

Despite being far away Poseidon heard the words clearly. He laughs amused by the situation.

_That didn't last long._

Poseidon smiles.

"As if you wish Dean Winchester."

Then the triton glows gold.

**The End**


End file.
